A noite mais sombria
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Gina Wright sempre fora atormentada por vozes de diversas épocas,interligadas,vindas de todas as direções,causando-lhe profundo sofrimento.Só havia um lugar onde ela talvez pudesse encontrar a cura para seu mal:a misteriosa fortaleza habitada pelos imortais. Homens com poderes extraordinários, cada um carregava em si um dos demônios libertados da caixa de Pandora.Resumo 1º capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo completo: Gina Wright sempre fora atormentada por vozes de diversas épocas, sobrepostas, interligadas, vindas de todas as direções, causando-lhe profundo sofrimento. Só havia um lugar onde ela talvez pudesse encontrar a cura para seu mal: a misteriosa fortaleza habitada pelos imortais, em Budapeste. Homens com poderes extraordinários, cada um carregava em si um dos demônios libertados da caixa de Pandora. Porém, somente Harry, o guerreiro castigado com a mais cruel de todas as maldições, seria capaz de livrar Gina de seu desespero. Morrendo todas as noites e renascendo à alvorada, o guardião do demônio Violência agonizava com o desejo de tocar Gina, mas receava perder o controle sobre o espírito maligno e se tornar uma ameaça para ela.**

**Adaptação do livro de ****Gena Showalter.**

_******Nota: Essa é uma história bem complexa e tem continuações com casais diferentes o 1º casal escolhido por mim foi Harry e Gina. Como eles são imortais não terão parentescos sanguíneos, Harry, Sirius, Tiago e outros são da mesma idade pode se dizer, só pra lerem e gostarem por favor comentem, quando pensei em adaptar essa história me senti um tanto insegura, e eu realmente não quero abandonar essa fic, odeio fazer esse tipo e coisa, então me deixem mais tranquila e me digam o que pensam.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Cada noite a morte chegava, lenta e dolorosa, e a cada manhã, Harry despertava em sua cama, sabendo que teria que morrer de novo mais tarde. Aquela era sua maior maldição, e seu castigo eterno.

Passou a língua pelos dentes, desejando que fossem uma navalha sobre a garganta de seu inimigo. Já tinha transcorrido a maior parte do dia. O tic tac do relógio era um som venenoso, porque cada segundo era um aviso zombador de dor e mortalidade.

Faltava pouco menos de uma hora para que o primeiro aguilhão atravessasse seu estômago, e nada que pudesse fazer ou dizer podia mudar isso. A morte viria por ele.

— Malditos deuses — murmurou. Incrementou o ritmo dos levantamentos de pesos que estava fazendo.

— Canalhas todos eles — disse uma voz familiar às suas costas.

Os movimentos de Harry não diminuíram pela indesejada intromissão de Sirius. Vamos, abaixo. Vamos, abaixo. Levava duas horas desafogando sua frustração e sua ira com o saco de boxe, na fita e no banco de musculação. As gotas de suor lhe caíam pelo peito e pelos braços. Deveria estar tão exausto de ânimo como o estava fisicamente, mas suas emoções só se fizeram mais escuras, mais poderosas.

—Não deveria estar aqui —disse.

Sirius suspirou.

—Olhe, não queria interromper, mas aconteceu algo.

—Pois se ocupe disso.

—Não posso.

—Seja o que for, tente. Eu não me encontro em boa forma para ajudar.

Durante aquelas últimas semanas, faltava muito pouco para que ele se perdesse em sua personalidade assassina, e ninguém estava a salvo a seu redor. Nem sequer seus amigos. Sobretudo, seus amigos. Não queria fazer isso, mas algumas vezes, não tinha poder para dominar seus impulsos de bater e mutilar.

—Harry...

—Estou no limite, Sirius —disse— Faria mais mal que bem.

Harry conhecia suas limitações. As conhecia há milhares de anos. Desde aquele desgraçado dia em que os deuses tinham escolhido a uma mulher para levar a cabo uma tarefa que deveriam ter encomendado a ele.

Pandora era forte, sim, a soldado mais forte de seu tempo. Mas ele era mais forte, e mais capaz. Entretanto, o tinham considerado muito fraco para custodiar, o dimOuniak, a caixa sagrada que continha demônios tão vis e destrutivos que nem sequer podiam ser confinados no Inferno.

Harry nunca teria permitido que a destruíssem.

Ante tal afronta, a frustração se apropriou dele. Se apropriou de todos eles, de todos os guerreiros que viviam ali. Tinham se entregado a luta pelo rei dos deuses, tinham matado com maestria e o tinham protegido. Deveriam tê-los escolhido como guardiães. Que não o tivessem feito tinha ocasionado aos guerreiros uma vergonha que não podiam tolerar.

Só pensavam em dar uma lição aos deuses aquela noite em que roubaram dimOuniak de Pandora e liberaram a horda de demônios no mundo despreparado. Que estúpidos tinham sido. O plano para mostrar seu poder tinha fracassado, porque a caixa se perdeu na batalha, e os guerreiros tinham sido incapazes de capturar a um só dos espíritos malignos.

Logo tinha reinado a destruição e o mundo tinha ficado envolto em sombras, até que o rei dos deuses tinha intervindo: tinha amaldiçoado a todos e cada um dos guerreiros e os tinha condenado a levar um daqueles demônios dentro de si.

Um castigo adequado. Os guerreiros tinham desatado o mal para vingar seu orgulho ferido; assim, a partir de então deviam contê-lo.

E desse modo tinham nascido os Senhores do Submundo.

Harry devia encerrar a Violência. Aquele demônio se converteu em uma parte de si mesmo, como os pulmões ou o coração. O guerreiro já não podia viver sem seu demônio, e o demônio não podia funcionar sem o guerreiro. Eram duas metades de um todo.

Desde o começo, a criatura que o habitava o tinha tentado para que fizesse coisas más, odiosas, e ele tinha se sentido obrigado a obedecer, inclusive quando o tinha forçado a matar a uma mulher. Tinha assassinado a Pandora.

Apertou a barra dos pesos com tanta força que quase lhe deslocaram os nódulos. Durante todos aqueles anos, tinha aprendido a controlar algumas das coações vis do demônio, mas a luta era constante, e Harry sabia que podia se fazer pedacinhos a qualquer momento.

Teria dado tudo por ter um dia de paz. Por não sentir aquele desejo entristecedor de machucar aos outros. Por não albergar batalhas em seu interior, nem preocupações, nem morte. Só... paz.

— Estar aqui não é seguro para você —disse a seu amigo, que ainda estava na porta. — Tem que partir.

Deixou a barra chapeada nos ganchos e se sentou.

—Só Rony e Lupin podem estar perto de mim em minha morte.

E só porque tomavam parte nela, embora não quisessem. Estavam tão indefesos ante seus respectivos demônios como Harry ante o seu.

—Falta uma hora para que aconteça, assim... —Sirius lhe lançou uma toalha. — Me arriscarei.

Harry girou, apanhou a toalha e secou o rosto.

—Água.

Uma garrafa gelada estava atravessando o ar antes que terminasse de pronunciar a palavra. A apanhou também e a bebeu. Depois observou a seu amigo.

Como de costume, Sirius estava vestido de negro e usava luvas. Tinha o cabelo preto e ondulado, até os ombros, e traços que as mulheres mortais considerariam uma festa sensual. Não sabiam que aquele homem era na realidade um diabo na pele de um anjo. Entretanto, deveriam sabê-lo. Tinha um brilho irreverente e pecaminoso nos olhos, que proclamava que seria capaz de rir na cara de alguém enquanto lhe tirava o coração. Ou que riria enquanto tiravam o coração dele.

Para sobreviver, procuravam encontrar motivos para rir, de si mesmos ou de outros. Todos o faziam, embora às vezes se tratasse de um humor negro.

Como todos os residentes daquela fortaleza de Budapest, Sirius estava maldito. Possivelmente não morresse cada noite, como Harry, mas não podia tocar a nenhum ser vivo sem infectá-lo.

Sirius estava possuído pelo espírito da Enfermidade.

Não tinha sentido a carícia de uma mulher em quatrocentos anos. Tinha aprendido bem a lição quando se rendeu ao desejo e tinha acariciado o rosto de uma jovem que queria converter em sua amante. Ao fazê-lo, tinha ocasionado uma praga que tinha dizimado família atrás de família, povo atrás de povo.

—Só te peço cinco minutos —disse Sirius com determinação.

—Acha que seremos castigados por insultar aos deuses hoje? —respondeu Harry, fazendo caso omisso da petição. Se não permitia que lhe pedissem um favor, não teria que se sentir culpado por não fazê-lo.

Seu amigo voltou a suspirar.

—Se supõe que cada uma de nossas respirações é um castigo.

Certo. Harry sorriu olhando ao céu. "Canalhas. Me castiguem mais, eu os desafio". Possivelmente então, se desfizesse em um nada, por fim.

Entretanto, duvidava que os deuses se preocupassem. Depois de tê-lo amaldiçoado, o tinham ignorado. Tinham fingido que não ouviam suas súplicas de perdão e absolvição. Tinham fingido que não ouviam suas promessas e suas ofertas desesperadas.

Que mais podiam lhe fazer, de todos os modos?

Não tinha nada pior que morrer uma e outra vez, que ser despojado de tudo o que era bom, que albergar o espírito da Violência no corpo e na mente.

Harry ficou em pé e caminhou até o outro extremo da sala, onde olhou para o céu noturno através da janela de cristais escuros, pelo único vidro transparente.

Viu o Paraíso.

Viu o Inferno.

Viu a liberdade, a prisão, tudo e nada.

Viu... seu lar.

Situada sobre uma colina, como a fortaleza, estava a cidade. As luzes de cores rosa, azul e arroxeado iluminavam o céu escuro e tingiam o Danubio. Soprava um vento gelado que formava redemoinhos com os flocos de neve.

Ali, todos tinham certa privacidade do resto do mundo. Ali podiam ir de um lugar a outro sem ter que suportar centenas de perguntas. "Por que não envelhece? Por que o eco de seus gritos atravessa o bosque a cada noite? Por que, algumas vezes, parece um monstro?".

Os habitantes daquela parte da cidade se mantinham a distancia, cheios de reverência e respeito. "Anjos" tinha ouvido uma vez, quando tinha se encontrado com um mortal.

Se eles soubessem...

A unhas de Harry se alargaram ligeiramente e se cravaram na pedra. Budapest tinha uma beleza majestosa. Tinha o encanto do antigo e os prazeres modernos, mas ele sempre tinha se sentido alheio à cidade, alheio ao bairro do castelo e aos bares e discotecas. Alheio as barracas de verdura e fruta e alheio às pessoas.

Possivelmente aquela sensação de afastamento se desvaneceria se percorresse a cidade, mas ao contrário dos outros, que podiam passear por prazer, ele estava preso na fortaleza, como certamente tinha estado Violência na caixa de Pandora tantos séculos atrás.

As unhas lhe cresceram mais, se transformaram quase em garras. O fato de pensar naquela caixa sempre o deixava de mau humor. "Soca uma parede", Violência propôs. "Destrói alguma coisa. Fere, mata". Harry teria gostado de destruir aos deuses. Um por um. Possivelmente, os decapitando. Arrancar o coração negro deles, putrefato.

O demônio ronronou de gozo.

"Claro que está ronronando", pensou Harry. Qualquer coisa que fosse sanguinária tinha a aprovação da criatura. Com o cenho franzido, olhou de novo para os céus. O demônio e ele estavam a muito tempo unidos, mas recordava o dia com claridade. Os gritos dos inocentes, os humanos que sangravam ao seu redor, sofrendo e morrendo depois que os espíritos tivessem devorado sua carne com êxtase.

Harry tinha perdido a conexão com a realidade depois que empurraram Violência ao interior de seu corpo. Não ouvia sons nem podia ver. Só escuridão. Não tinha voltado a recuperar a consciencia até que o sangue de Pandora lhe salpicou o peito e escutou seu último fôlego.

Ela não tinha sido sua primeira vítima, nem a última, mas sim tinha sido a primeira mulher que perecia sob sua espada. O horror de ter visto aquela vibrante mulher rasgada e de saber que ele era o responsável...

Nunca tinha conseguido se desfazer do sentimento de culpa, da dor e da vergonha.

Após isso,tinha feito todo o possível para dominar o espírito que levava dentro, mas já era tarde. Cheio de fúria, Zeus o tinha amaldiçoado uma segunda vez: cada noite morreria exatamente como Pandora tinha morrido, com o abdômen atravessado seis vezes por uma espada. A diferença era que a tortura daquela tinha terminado em uns minutos.

A tortura de Harry duraria toda a eternidade.

Entretanto, ele não era o único que sofria. Os outros guerreiros também conviviam com seus demônios. Sirius era o guardião da Enfermidade; Rony, o da Morte; Lupin, da Dor, Tiago da Ira e Draco da Promiscuidade.

Por que ele não tinha podido receber aquele último? Teria podido ir à cidade sempre que tivesse desejado, tomar a qualquer mulher, saborear todos os sons e as carícias.

Entretanto, tal e como eram as coisas, Harry não podia se afastar da fortaleza. Tampouco podia permanecer muito tempo junto à mesma mulher. Se o demônio o dominava, ou não podia voltar para casa antes da meia-noite, e alguém encontrava seu corpo morto, ensangüentado, e o enterrava ou o queimava...

Desejava que algo assim terminasse com sua triste existência. Teria partido muito tempo antes e teria permitido que o assassem. Ou teria se jogado da janela mais alta do castelo. Entretanto, fizesse o que fizesse, no dia seguinte despertaria outra vez, queimado ou dolorido. Quebrado e esfaqueado.

—Está a um bom tempo olhando pela janela — disse Sirius. — Nem sequer tem curiosidade de saber o que ocorreu?

Harry piscou quando Sirius o tirou de seus pensamentos.

—Ainda está aí?

Seu amigo arqueou uma sobrancelha negra —Acredito que a resposta a minha pergunta é não. Está mais calmo, ao menos?

Estaria tranqüilo alguma vez?

—Muito calmo.

—Deixa de se queixar. Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa, e não pode se negar. Se quiser, pelo caminho falaremos de meus motivos para o incomodar.

Sem uma palavra mais, Sirius saiu da sala.

Harry ficou imóvel durante uns segundos. A curiosidade e uma diversão irônica, entretanto, superaram seu mau humor, e decidiu segui-lo. Harry saiu do ginásio e percorreu o corredor. Viu Sirius uns metros mais a frente e o alcançou.

—O que acontece?

—Por fim demonstra interesse.

—Se for um de seus truquezinhos...

Como aquela vez em que Sirius tinha encomendado centenas de bonecas infláveis e as tinha colocado por toda a fortaleza, porque Draco se queixou, estupidamente, da falta de companhia feminina na cidade. Coisas como aquela aconteciam quando Sirius estava aborrecido.

—Não vou perder tempo tentando gastar uma brincadeira com você —respondeu Sirius — Você, meu amigo, não tem senso de humor. Certo?

—Onde estão os outros? —perguntou Harry, ao se dar conta de que não encontravam a ninguém mais pelo caminho.

—Poderia pensar que Draco foi comprar comida, já que a despensa está vazia e esse é seu único dever, mas não. Foi procurar uma nova amante.

Afortunado bastardo. Draco estava possuído pela Promiscuidade, e não podia se deitar duas vezes com a mesma mulher, e devia seduzir a uma nova, ou duas ou três, cada dia. Aquilo provocava a inveja de Harry.

— Tiago está... se prepare —o acautelou Sirius— porque essa é a razão pela qual o avisei.

—Ocorreu algo a ele? —perguntou Harry, e a escuridão se apropriou de seus pensamentos enquanto a ira o dominava. "Destrói, arrasa", pediu Violência, se cravando nos limites de sua mente —Ele está bem?

Tiago podia ser imortal, mas de todo o modo podia acabar ferido. Inclusive morto, algo que tinham descoberto da pior forma possível.

—Nada disso —lhe assegurou Sirius.

Lentamente, Harry relaxou e Violência se retirou.

—Então o que? Estava limpando e teve uma briga com alguém?

Cada um dos guerreiros tinha atribuídas determinadas responsabilidades. Era sua forma de manter certa ordem no caos de suas próprias almas. Tiago fazia as vezes de faxineira, algo do que se queixava diariamente. Harry se ocupava da manutenção doméstica. Sirius se encarregava das operações financeiras e os investimentos, e mantinha todos em um bom nível econômico. Rony resolvia as papeladas e Lupin lhes proporcionava as armas.

—Os deuses... o chamaram.

Harry cambaleou, cegado momentaneamente pelo choque.

─Como?

—Os deuses o chamaram —repetiu Sirius pacientemente.

Os gregos não tinham voltado a falar com eles desde a morte de Pandora.

—O que queriam? E por que estou me inteirando agora?

— Ninguém sabe o que querem. Estávamos vendo um filme quando, de repente, se ergueu no assento com uma expressão vazia, como se estivesse sozinho. Poucos segundos depois nos disse que o chamaram. Nenhum de nós teve tempo de reagir. Em um momento Tiago estava conosco e, no segundo seguinte, se foi. Quanto a sua segunda pergunta, tentei lhe dizer isso mas me respondeu que não se importava, recorda?

—Deveria ter me dito isso de todo o modo.

—Enquanto tinha os pesos a seu alcance? Por favor. Sou a Enfermidade, não a Estupidez.

Aquilo era... Harry não queria pensar o que era, mas não pôde conter os pensamentos. Algumas vezes, Tiago, o guardião da Ira, perdia o controle de seu espírito e embarcava em uma vingança contra os mortais, para castigá-los por seus pecados. Acaso os deuses iriam impor a ele uma segunda maldição por suas ações, como tinha ocorrido com ele séculos atrás?

—Se não voltar tal e como partiu, encontrarei uma maneira de irromper no céu e acabar com todos os deuses que encontre.

—Tem os olhos injetados de sangue —disse Sirius. — Olhe, todos estamos confusos, mas Tiago voltará logo e nos explicará o que está ocorrendo.─ Bem. Se obrigou a relaxar. De novo.

—Chamaram a alguém mais?

─Não. Rony saiu para compilar almas. E Deus sabe onde estará Lupin; provavelmente, cortando a si mesmo.

Deveria tê-lo sabido. Embora Harry sofresse o inexprimível todas as noites, se compadecia de Lupin, que não podia passar uma hora sem se torturar.

—E que mais tinha que me dizer? —perguntou.

—Acredito que será melhor que o veja por si mesmo.

Seria algo pior que a notícia sobre Tiago? Se perguntou Harry enquanto passavam pela sala de jogos. Seu santuário. A sala que tinham dotado de todas as comodidades que podia desejar um guerreiro. Tinha um refrigerador cheio de vinhos e cervejas especiais. Uma mesa de bilhar. Um aro de basquete. Uma enorme tela plana de televisão, que naquele momento mostrava a imagem de três mulheres nuas na metade de uma orgia.

—Vejo que Draco esteve aqui —comentou.

Sirius não respondeu, mas acelerou o passo sem olhar uma só vez a tela.

—Não importa —murmurou Harry. Dirigir a atenção de Sirius para algo carnal era uma crueldade desnecessária. Aquele homem celibatário tinha que estar morrendo por ter relações sexuais, por acariciar, mas nunca poderia fazê-lo.

Inclusive Harry desfrutava com alguma mulher de vez em quando.

Suas amantes eram, normalmente, as mulheres que Draco tinha deixado, mulheres tão tolas para segui-lo a casa com a esperança de compartilhar sua cama de novo, sem saber que aquilo era impossível. Sempre estavam embriagadas de desejo sexual, uma conseqüência de aceitar a Promiscuidade, assim não lhes importava quem se metesse finalmente entre suas pernas. A maioria das vezes estavam encantadas de aceitar Harry como substituto. Aqueles encontros eram impessoais, emocionalmente vazios, embora fisicamente satisfatórios.

As coisas tinham que ser assim para proteger seus segredos. Os guerreiros não permitiam a entrada de humanos no castelo. Harry tomava às mulheres no bosque próximo, sem se quer olhar para elas, em uma relação rápida que não excitasse a Violência nem o obrigasse a fazer coisas que o horrorizariam durante toda a eternidade. Depois, enviava as mulheres para casa com uma advertência: não deviam voltar nunca, ou morreriam. Era simples assim. Não podia manter uma relação duradoura; possivelmente terminasse por sentir algo por uma das mulheres e, ao final, lhe faria mal. Isso só poderia lhe trazer mais culpa e mais vergonha.

Por fim, quando chegou ao quarto de Sirius, afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Olhou ao seu redor. Tinha estado mais vezes ali, mas não recordava o sistema de computadores que cobria uma das paredes, os numerosos monitores, os telefones e todo o equipamento. Ao contrário de Sirius, Harry evitava a tecnologia, porque nunca se acostumou ao quanto as coisas mudavam rapidamente, e o muito que cada novo avanço o afastava do guerreiro despreocupado que tinha sido. Embora estivesse mentindo se dissesse que não desfrutava das vantagens que proporcionava a eletrônica.

Se voltou para seu amigo.

—Buscando o controle do mundo?

—Não. Só o estava vigiando. É a melhor maneira de nos proteger, e também de ganhar dinheiro.

Sirius se sentou na cadeira giratória que tinha em frente à maior das telas e começou a digitar em um teclado. Um dos monitores negros se acendeu, e a tela negra se povoou de linhas cinzas e brancas.

─Bem, isto era o que eu queria que visse.

Então, as linhas se fizeram mais grosas e opacas. Eram árvores.

—Bonito, mas não era algo que precisasse ver.

—Paciência.

—Depressa.

Sirius o olhou com ironia.

—Como me pediu isso tão amavelmente, instalei sensores de calor e câmaras por todo o imóvel, de modo que sempre sei quando entrou alguém.

Alguns segundos depois a imagem da tela virou para a direita. Então surgiu um borrão vermelho que desapareceu imediatamente.

—Volta —disse Harry com tensão. Não era um perito em vigilância. Sua maior habilidade era matar. Entretanto, sabia que aquela cor vermelha era o calor de um corpo.

A forma voltou a aparecer na tela.

—Humano? —perguntou. A silhueta era pequena, quase delicada.

─Sim.

—Homem ou mulher?

—Certamente, mulher. É muito grande para ser uma criança, e muito pequeno para ser um homem.

—Será uma das amantes de Draco?

—Possivelmente. Ou...

─Ou?

—Um Caçador —disse Sirius— Uma isca, mais especificamente.

Harry franziu os lábios.

—Agora sei que está me tirando o sarro.

—Pense nisso. Os entregadores vêm com caixas, e as garotas de Draco sempre correm diretamente para a porta principal. Esta não leva nada nas mãos e se move em círculos. Se detém a cada poucos minutos e faz algo contra as árvores. Possivelmente está colocando cartuchos de dinamite para nos causar mal. Ou câmeras para nos vigiar.

—Se leva as mãos vazias...

—A dinamite e as câmaras são o suficientemente pequenas para que as possa esconder.

—Os Caçadores não tinham voltado a nos espreitar desde a Grécia.

—Possivelmente seus descendentes estiveram nos procurando todo este tempo, e possivelmente nos tenham encontrado por fim.

De repente, o medo apertou o estômago de Harry. Primeiro, a chamada de Tiago, e depois, aquele visitante. Mera coincidência? Recordou os dias escuros da Grécia, dias de guerra e selvageria, gritos e morte. Dias em que os guerreiros tinham sido mais demônios que homens, dias nos quais a fome de destruição tinha guiado todas as suas ações, e os corpos humanos tinham enchido as ruas.

Logo, os Caçadores se elevaram de entre as massas torturadas. Eram uma liga de mortais decididos a destruir a quem tinha desatado tanto mal. Tinha estalado uma luta sem quartel. Ele tinha visto a si mesmo lutando batalhas de espadas, fogo, carne queimada... A paz se transformou em algo legendário.

A melhor arma dos Caçadores tinha sido o engenho. Tinham adestrado iscas femininas para que os seduzisse e os distraísse enquanto os homens se aproximavam para matar. Assim tinham conseguido matar a Sulco, o guardião da Desconfiança. Entretanto, não tinham podido matar ao demônio, que tinha escapado do corpo esmigalhado, em meio da loucura pela perda de seu anfitrião.

Harry já não sabia onde residia aquele demônio.

—Está claro que os deuses nos odeiam —disse Sirius. — Que melhor maneira de nos causar mal que enviar Caçadores quando acabamos de conseguir uma existência pacífica?

O medo de Harry se intensificou. —Mas não quererão que os demônios, enlouquecidos se percam de nós, que os que albergamos e os contemos, andem soltos por aí.

—Quem sabe qual é o propósito que guia seus atos? —respondeu Sirius. Nenhum deles entendia aos deuses, nem sequer depois de tantos séculos. — Temos que fazer algo, Harry.

Ele olhou o relógio de parede e ficou tenso.

—Chama Draco.

—Já fiz isso, e não atende ao celular.

—Chama...

—Acha que o teria incomodado tão perto da meia noite se houvesse alguém mais? —espetou Sirius. — Tem que ser você.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

—Vou morrer muito em breve. Não posso sair de dentro destes muros.

—Eu tampouco —replicou Sirius. Em seus olhos cinzas brilhou algo perigoso e amargo, que transformou sua cor em um cinza venenoso. — Ao menos, você não apagará a toda a raça humana da face da Terra se se aventurar aí fora.

—Sirius...

—Não vai ganhar a discussão, Harry, assim deixa de perder tempo.

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, cada vez mais frustrado. "Deveríamos deixá-lo lá para que morresse", afirmou Violência. Se referia ao humano.

—Tanto se for Caçador —disse Sirius— como se for uma isca destes, não podemos permitir que viva. Devemos destrui-lo.

—E se for inocente e me domina a maldição da morte? —inquiriu Harry, contendo o demônio o melhor que pôde.

A expressão de Sirius se encheu de culpa, como se as vidas que tinham acabado por sua culpa clamassem em sua consciência e lhe rogassem que resgatasse a todos os que pudesse.

—Temos que correr esse risco. Não somos os monstros que os demônios querem.

Harry apertou os dentes. Ele não era um homem cruel, não era um monstro. Odiava as quebras de onda de imoralidade que queriam dominá-lo constantemente. Odiava o que fazia, o que era, e aquilo no que poderia se transformar se alguma vez deixasse de lutar contra esses impulsos perversos.

—Onde está o humano agora? —perguntou. Estava disposto a entrar na escuridão, embora tivesse que pagar um preço muito alto.

—Na borda do Danubio.

Uma carreira de quinze minutos. Tinha tempo suficiente para pegar as armas, encontrar ao humano, levá-lo a um lugar seguro se fosse inocente ou, do contrário, matá-lo, e voltar para o castelo. Se tinha algo que o retivesse, podia morrer no exterior da casa. Qualquer que fosse o suficientemente estúpido para se aventurar na colina estaria em perigo, porque uma vez que a primeira dor o atravessasse, Violência o dominaria, e uma ansia negra o consumiria.

Não teria outro propósito que a destruição.

─Se eu não voltar antes de meia-noite, envia a alguém para procurar meu cadáver, o do Rony e o de Lupin.

Tanto Morte como Dor iam procurar Harry a cada meia-noite, estivesse onde estivesse. Dor atirava os golpes e Morte escoltava sua alma ao inferno, onde permanecia sob a tortura do fogo e dos demônios, como Violência, até a manhã seguinte.

Por desgraça, Harry não podia garantir a segurança de seus amigos no exterior da casa. Podia feri-los antes que terminassem sua tarefa. E se os machucasse a angústia que ia sentir seria tão grande como a agonia daquela sentença de morte que devia se cumprir todas as noites.

—Me prometa isso.

Sirius assentiu com um olhar sombrio.

—Tome cuidado, meu amigo.

Harry saiu da sala apressadamente. Entretanto antes que pudesse chegar ao corredor, Sirius voltou a chamá-lo.

—Harry, é melhor que veja isto.

Ele experimentou outra pontada de medo e voltou junto a seu amigo.

—Parece que há quatro mais. Todos são homens ou amazonas. Não estavam aqui antes.

—Maldita seja.

Harry estudou atentamente as quatro novas manchas vermelhas do monitor. Cada uma delas era maior que a anterior. Se aproximavam da menor, sim, as coisas sempre podiam piorar.

─Me ocuparei deles – disse. ─ De todos eles.

Uma vez mais se pôs a caminho. Quando chegou a seu quarto abriu o armário, que era o único móvel que ficava. Tinha destroçado o espelho e as cadeiras em um ataque de violência ou outro. O único motivo pelo que ainda tinha a cama, feita de metal, era que Lupin necessitava de algo ao que algemá-lo cada vez que se aproximava a meia-noite. Tinham vários colchões, lençóis, algemas e cabeceiras de metal em um dos dormitórios que não estavam ocupados, a modo de reposição. No caso de destroçarem tudo.

Harry colocou uma camiseta negra e um par de botas. Depois atou adagas aos pulsos, a cintura e os tornozelos. Não levava pistolas. Violência e ele estavam de acordo em uma coisa: os inimigos deviam morrer de uma maneira pessoal, próxima.

Se algum dos humanos que estavam no bosque naquele momento fosse um Caçador, ou uma isca, não tinha salvação possível.

* * *

**Bom esse foi o 1º capítulo espero que gostem!**

**E não esqueçam de comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Gina Wright estremeceu sob o vento gelado. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo bateram em seus olhos. Ela os retirou e os colocou atrás das orelhas com as mãos trêmulas. De todo o modo, não via muito, a noite era muito escura, tinha névoa e estava nevando. Tão somente uns quantos raios de lua eram o suficientemente fortes para atravessar as copas cobertas de neve das árvores.

Como era possível que uma paisagem tão bela podia ser tão prejudicial para o corpo humano?

Suspirou. Deveria estar relaxando em um vôo de volta aos Estados Unidos, mas no dia anterior tinha averiguado algo muito maravilhoso para resistir. Cheia de esperança, tinha ido àquele lugar sem duvidar para averiguar se era certo.

Em algum lugar daquele enorme bosque viviam homens com habilidades estranhas que ninguém podia explicar. Ela não sabia exatamente o que eram capazes de fazer; só sabia que necessitava ajuda desesperadamente, e que arriscaria tudo por falar com aqueles homens poderosos.

Não podia viver mais com aquelas vozes. Gina só tinha que ficar quieta em um lugar para começar a escutar todas as conversações que tinham tido lugar ali, por muito tempo que tivesse transcorrido. No presente, no passado, em qualquer idioma, não importava. As ouvia mentalmente e podia traduzir todas. Alguns suporiam que era um dom, ela sabia que era um pesadelo.

Soprou outra rajada de vento gelado e ela se apoiou em uma árvore para se proteger do frio. No dia anterior, quando tinha chegado a Budapest com vários colegas do Instituto Mundial da Parapsicologia, tinha ficado imóvel no centro da cidade e tinha escutado alguns diálogos. Nada novo para ela..., até que tinha decifrado o significado das conversações.

"Podem te escravizar com um olhar". "Um deles tem asas e voa com a lua cheia". "O que tem cicatrizes pode desaparecer à vontade".

Foi como se aqueles sussurros lhe tivessem aberto uma porta na mente, porque as conversas de centenas de anos entraram em sua cabeça em cascata, como uma mescla do novo e o velho. Ela tinha tentado com todas as suas forças separar o fútil do essencial. "Não envelhecem". "Devem ser anjos".

"Sua casa é espantosa. Parece tirada de um filme de terror. Está escondida no alto de uma colina, entre as sombras; nem sequer os pássaros se aproximam". "Deveríamos matá-los?".

"São mágicos. Mitigaram minha tortura".

Era evidente que muitas pessoas, do passado e do presente, acreditavam que aqueles homens estavam mais à frente, das capacidades humanas, que possuíam extraordinárias habilidades. Seria possível que pudessem ajudá-la? Alguém tinha dito que tinham mitigado sua tortura...

—Possivelmente possam aliviar também a minha —murmurou Gina.

Durante todos os anos de sua vida, em todos os cantos do mundo, tinha escutado o rumor dos vampiros, dos homens lobo, dos duendes e das bruxas, dos deuses e das deusas, dos demônios e dos anjos, dos monstros e das fadas. Inclusive tinha guiado aos investigadores do Instituto para aquelas criaturas e lhes tinha demonstrado que existiam de verdade.

Depois de tudo, o principal objetivo do Instituto era localizar, observar e estudar aos seres paranormais e determinar como podia beneficiar o mundo de sua existência. E, por uma vez, seu trabalho como "paraudiologista" possivelmente fosse sua salvação, também.

Entretanto, naquela ocasião Gina não tinha guiado ao Instituto até Budapest como era o habitual sempre que tinha um novo caso. Ela não tinha ouvido dizer nada sobre Budapest nas conversações mais recentes, mas sim tinham sido seus chefes do Instituto quem lhe tinha pedido que fosse ali e escutasse com atenção qualquer conversação sobre demônios.

Ela sabia que não devia perguntar o motivo. A resposta era sempre a mesma: confidencial.

Em Budapest, tinha averiguado que uns quantos habitantes da cidade pensavam que aqueles homens que viviam no castelo de uma das colinas circundantes eram demônios. Maus, perversos.

Entretanto, a maioria das pessoas os tinha por anjos. Anjos que se mantinham separados do mundo, todos salvo um que, segundo se rumoreava, gostava de se deitar com qualquer mulher viva, e que tinha sido apelidado como "o Instrutor de Orgasmos" por um trio de garotas que riam e que tinham passado uma única e gloriosa noite com ele. Anjos cuja só presença mantinha abaixo o nível de delitos da cidade. Anjos que injetavam dinheiro na comunidade e se asseguravam de que os que não tinham lar pudessem comer.

Gina duvidava que aqueles benfeitores estivessem possuídos. Os demônios eram maus e não se preocupavam dos que estavam ao seu redor. Entretanto, fossem anjos que viviam na Terra ou gente normal, capaz de fazer coisas extraordinárias, ela rezava para que pudessem ajudá-la. Rezava para que pudessem lhe ensinar como se livrar de sua habilidade completamente.

Aquela idéia era maravilhosa, e sorriu. Entretanto, o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente, porque sentiu outra gelada rajada de vento que lhe atravessou a jaqueta e o pulôver e lhe cortou a pele. Levava ali mais de uma hora, e estava gelada. Parar para descansar outra vez não tinha sido tão boa idéia.

Observou a ladeira da colina. Um raio de cor âmbar penetrou por um claro que se abriu entre as nuvens e iluminou o enorme castelo de cor carvão. Estava envolto em névoa, e era exatamente tal e como tinha dito a voz, "sombrio, bicudo, como saído de um filme de terror".

Isso não a dissuadiu. Justamente o contrário. "Estou quse lá", disse a si mesma, e seguiu subindo pela ladeira. Até que teve que parar, pela enésima vez, dez minutos mais tarde, porque suas coxas tinham se transformado em blocos de gelo.

As esfregou vigorosamente para as esquentar e voltou a observar o caminho. Não parecia que o castelo estivesse mais perto. Ao contrário, parecia que havia se afastado. Gina sacudiu a cabeça com desesperança. O que necessitava para chegar naquele lugar? Asas para poder voar?

"Embora fracasse", pensou, "não me arrependo de ter vindo". Estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ter uma oportunidade de ser normal. Quando tinha contado ao doutor Mclntosh, o vice-presidente do Instituto, além de seu chefe e mentor, o que tinha ouvido a respeito daqueles homens, ele tinha assentido brevemente e tinha respondido:

—Bem feito.

Aquela era sua forma de dar a mais elevada de suas felicitações.

Depois, ela tinha solicitado que a levassem ao castelo.

—Nem pensar —respondeu ele. — Podem ser demônios, tal e como dizem alguns habitantes da cidade.

—Também podem ser anjos, como diz a maioria da população.

—Não irá correr esse risco, Wright. —disse ele.

Logo lhe ordenou que fizesse as malas e que fosse para o aeroporto, tal e como sempre fazia uma vez que sua parte do trabalho, escutar, tinha terminado.

Esse era o protocolo normal, conforme dizia sempre o doutor Mclntosh. Entretanto, nunca enviava para casa ao resto dos trabalhadores. Gina sabia. Depois de tudo, ele tinha se preocupado por ela e por sua segurança. A tinha tomado sob sua tutela quando era uma menina assustada e seus pais se viam incapazes de aliviar a tortura de sua filha. O doutor Mclntosh inclusive lhe tinha lido contos de fadas para a ensinar que o mundo era um lugar cheio de magia e de possibilidades infinitas, um lugar onde ninguém, nem sequer alguém como ela, tinha por que se sentir estranho.

Embora ele se preocupasse com ela, Gina também sabia que seu dom era muito importante na carreira do doutor e que o Instituto não seria nem a metade do que era sem ela. Como conseqüência, aos olhos de seu mentor, Gina era um peão. Por isso não se sentia muito culpada por ter escapado para o castelo assim que ele deu a volta.

Com os dedos intumescidos pelo frio, Gina afastou o cabelo do rosto outra vez. Possivelmente deveria ter perguntado aos aldeões qual era o melhor caminho para subir, mas as vozes eram muito ruidosas, muito entristecedoras no centro da cidade. Além disso, temia que um empregado do Instituto a visse e a delatasse.

Entretanto, talvez tivesse valido a pena se arriscar com isso e evitar aquele frio tão debilitante.

"Há uma forma de saber a verdade. A deixa presa a um no coração e veremos se morre", disse uma voz que atraiu sua atenção.

Gina se distraiu, escorregou e caiu sobre um ramo. As pedras afiadas lhe arranharam as palmas das mãos e as calças. Durante um momento, não se moveu. Não podia. Fazia muito frio, e as vozes falavam muito alto.

"Não deveríamos estar aqui. Vêem tudo".

"Está ferido?".

"Olhe o que encontrei! Acha bonito?".

— Calem-se, calem-se, calem-se! —gritou. É obvio, as vozes não a escutavam. Nunca o faziam.

"Se atreve a correr pelo bosque nu".

De repente ouviu um raspado e um zumbido, e Gina abriu os olhos de repente. Depois ouviu um grito agonizante. O grito de um homem, seguido pelos gritos de outros três. Presente. Não passado. Depois de vinte e quatro anos, conhecia a diferença.

O terror se apoderou dela, se estendeu e lhe cortou a respiração. Tentou ficar em pé e se pôr a correr, mas outro zumbido repentino a manteve imóvel. Se deu conta de que era uma adaga. Viu o punho de uma faca vibrando sobre seu ombro, encravado no tronco da árvore.

Antes que pudesse escapar se arrastando, houve outro zumbido. Outro puxão. Outra faca encravada no tronco, em cima de seu ombro esquerdo.

Imediatamente, algo passou correndo na frente de um raio de lua, e ela viu um cabelo negro e olhos de cor esmeralda. Um homem. Era um homem grande e musculoso que corria para ela a toda velocidade. Sua expressão era de pura brutalidade.

—OH, Meu deus — ofegou Gina. — Pare! Pare!

De repente, o encontrou próximo ao seu rosto. Se agachou e cheirou seu pescoço.

—Eram Caçadores —disse com um ligeiro acento inglês, com a voz tão rouca e dura como seus traços curtidos. — E você?

Pegou seu pulso e levantou o punho da jaqueta e do pulôver. Passou o dedo por seu pulso.

—Não tem tatuagem, como eles.

Eles, caçadores, tatuagem? Gina estremeceu. O desconhecido era enorme, musculoso, e a rodeava de uma maneira ameaçadora. Despendia um aroma metálico, misturado com aroma de homem e calor, e a algo mais que não podia identificar.

De perto viu que tinha o rosto manchado de algo vermelho. Era sangue? O vento gelado lhe transpassou a pele e lhe chegou até o tutano dos ossos.

"Selvagem", dizia o olhar de seus olhos violeta. "Predador".

"Possivelmente deveria ter escutado Mclntosh. Possivelmente estes homens sejam verdadeiramente demônios".

—É um deles? —repetiu o desconhecido.

Gina estava tão assombrada, tão assustada, que demorou um momento para se dar conta de que tinha algo... diferente. O ar, a temperatura, o...

As vozes se sossegaram.

Abriu os olhos de par em par.

As vozes tinham cessado, como se tivessem reconhecido a presença daquele homem e tivessem o mesmo medo dele que tinha ela mesma. O silêncio a envolvia.

Não. Não era um completo silencio o que estava experimentando, pensou um segundo depois, a não ser... a calma. Magnífica e cheia de sorte. Quanto tempo fazia que não desfrutava de algo assim, sem que estivesse desvirtuado pela conversação? Tinha desfrutado alguma vez?

O vento soprava e movia as folhas das árvores. A neve caía brandamente, e sua melodia era relaxante e suave. As árvores respiravam com vitalidade, e os ramos se balançavam com delicadeza.

Tinha alguma coisa que soasse melhor que a sinfonia da natureza?

Naquele momento, esqueceu seu medo. Como ia estar possuído por um demônio esse homem se irradiava aquela harmonia? Os demônios eram uma fonte de tortura, não de paz.

Era então um anjo, como suspeitavam muitos?

Com os olhos fechados de gozo, Gina se embebeu daquela paz. Se abandonou a ela. Abraçou-a.

—Mulher —disse o anjo, em tom de confusão.

—Silêncio. Não fale. Só desfrute.

Durante um instante, ele não respondeu.

—Se atreve a me mandar calar? —perguntou finalmente com aborrecimento.

—Ainda está falando? —resmungou Gina, e depois apertou os lábios.

Anjo ou não, não lhe parecia o tipo de pessoa que se pudesse repreender. Além disso, o último que queria era o deixar zangado. Sua presença lhe tinha proporcionado o silêncio... e um calor delicioso, e Gina se deu conta de que o frio tinha abandonado seu corpo. Lentamente, abriu os olhos.

Estavam nariz com nariz, e ela percebia sua respiração suave nos lábios. Sua pele brilhava como o bronze, quase de uma maneira sobrenatural, à luz da lua. Tinha os traços marcados, o nariz afiado e as sobrancelhas muito negras.

Aqueles olhos de cor verde estavam cravados nela, e eram ameaçadores. Pareciam dizer: "Matarei a qualquer um, em qualquer lugar".

"Demônio". Não, não era um demônio, recordou Gina. O silêncio era muito bom, muito puro. Entretanto, tampouco era um anjo. Tinha lhe dado a calma, sim, mas claramente, era tão perigoso como belo.

Alguém que era capaz de lançar adagas assim...

Então o que era?

Gina engoliu em seco enquanto o observava. Não deveria ter lhe acelerado o pulso, mas tinha acontecido. De repente, desejava apoiar o rosto em seu pescoço.

Queria abraçá-lo. Queria se agarrar a ele e não se separar nunca. Inclusive se viu inclinando-se para ele com intenção de ceder àqueles impulsos.

"Quieta. Não o faça".

Gina sempre tinham negado as carícias, durante quase toda sua vida. Aos cinco anos, seus pais a tinham enviado ao Instituto, e ali, nenhum empregado se preocupou de outra coisa que não fosse estudar sua habilidade. Mclntosh era o mais próximo a um amigo que tinha tido, mas nem sequer ele a tinha abraçado nem tocado, como se a temesse tanto como a apreciava.

Ter encontros também era difícil. Os homens se assustavam quando se inteiravam do que lhe ocorria. E sempre o averiguavam, porque não tinha modo de ocultá-lo. Mas...

Se aquele homem era quem ela pensava, possivelmente não lhe importasse nada seu particular talento. Possivelmente lhe permitisse que o acariciasse. Acariciá-lo e sentir seu calor podia ser uma sensação tão poderosa como o silêncio, mas muito mais...

—Mulher? —repetiu ele, com a voz rouca.

Gina ficou imóvel. Engoliu em seco. Era... desejo o que piscava em seus olhos de cor verdes e que apagava o olhar assassino? Ou aquele desejo nascia da dor e da brutalidade... e ela estava a ponto de morrer? Um enxame de emoções a afligiu: medo, um respeito morboso e curiosidade feminina. Tinha pouca experiência com os homens, e menos com o desejo.

No que tinha estado pensando para se inclinar para ele daquela maneira? Possivelmente ele tivesse considerado o gesto como um convite. E possivelmente a houvesse tocado também.

E por que a mera idéia de que acontecesse não lhe provocava histerismo?

Possivelmente porque ele fosse, depois de tudo, quem podia salvá-la.

—Como se chama? —perguntou-lhe.

—Harry. Meu nome é Harry.

Ela esboçou um sorriso forçado.

—Eu me chamo Gina Wright. — A atenção daquele homem se desviou para seus lábios. Face à neve, tinha a testa coberta de suor.

—Não deveria ter vindo, Gina Wright — grunhiu ele com a paixão que ela tinha desejado e temido.

Entretanto, lhe passou as mãos pelos braços com uma surpreendente suavidade e se deteve em sua nuca. Com delicadeza, deslizou o polegar pela sua garganta e se deteve no lugar onde pulsava o pulso descontroladamente.

Gina inalou bruscamente uma baforada de ar. Tinha sido uma carícia involuntária erótica que a derreteu por dentro. Até que, ao fim de um instante, ele apertou e quase lhe fez mal.

—Por favor —sussurrou Gina, e ele a soltou. Ela piscou da surpresa. Sem seu toque, se sentia. .. desprovida de algo?

—É perigoso —disse ele, em húngaro. Não estava segura de se referir a si mesmo ou a ela.

—É um deles? —lhe perguntou brandamente sem mudar de idioma. Não tinha nenhum motivo para deixar que ele soubesse que falava os dois.

—A que se refere? "Um deles"? —inquiriu ele em inglês.

—Eu... eu... —Gina não podia falar.

A fúria se apropriou dos traços de seu interlocutor, mais fúria do que ela tivesse visto algum dia no rosto de ninguém. Irradiava de todos os poros de seu corpo. Ainda de joelhos, ele se afastou um pouco dela.

—O que está fazendo neste bosque, mulher? E não me minta. Saberei, e você não gostará de minha resposta.

─Estou procurando os homens que vivem no topo dessa colina.

—Porquê?

─Necessito de ajuda.

—Realmente? No que?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer... O que? Não sabia. Na realidade, não tinha importância. Ele a deteve movendo a cabeça rapidamente.

—Não importa. Não é bem-vinda, assim, sua explicação não tem relevância. Volta para a cidade. Não vai receber o que veio procurar.

—Mas... mas...

Gina não podia permitir que a empurasse. Necessitava dele. Já estava espantada pela idéia de perder o silêncio.

— Quero ficar com você. Por favor. Só um momento. Até que aprenda a controlar as vozes por mim mesma.

Em vez de aplacá-lo, sua súplica o encolerizou mais. Ele apertou a mandíbula.

—Seus balbuceios não vão me distrair. É uma isca. Tem que ser. De outro modo, teria saído correndo ao me ver, de puro medo.

—Não sou nenhuma isca —fosse o que fosse uma isca. — Lhe juro isso. Nem sequer sei do que está falando.

Um segundo depois, ele a agarrou pela nuca e a puxou para um raio de lua. Não lhe fez mal; pelo contrário, Gina sentiu uma suave descarrega elétrica. Seu estômago se encolheu.

Ele não disse nada, só a estudou com uma intensidade que se aproximava da crueldade. Ela também o observou, horrorizada ao ver que começava a aparecer algo... a girar, a se materializar sob sua pele. Era um rosto. Outro rosto. Seu pulso se acelerou.

"Não pode ser um demônio, não pode ser um demônio. Conseguiu que as vozes se calem. Seus amigos e ele têm feito coisas maravilhosas pela cidade. É só um efeito da luz".

Embora ainda pudesse ver os traços de Harry, também via a sombra de alguém mais, de algo mais. Tinha olhos vermelhos, brilhantes, maçãs do rosto cadavéricos. Dentes afiados como adagas.

"Por favor, que seja um efeito da luz". Mas, quanto mais olhava o rosto esquelético, menos podia acreditar que fosse uma ilusão.

—Quer morrer? —perguntou Harry, ou o esqueleto. A voz foi gutural, parecida com o grunhido de um animal.

─Não.

Possivelmente ele a matasse, mas ela morreria com um sorriso. Dois minutos de silêncio tinham mais valor que toda uma vida de ruído. Assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, decidida, elevou o queixo.

—Necessito que me ajude. Me diga como posso controlar meu poder e partirei agora mesmo. Ou deixe ficar com você e aprender como se faz. —Ele a soltou.

—Vai chegar a meia-noite. Tem que se afastar de mim todo o possível.

Assim que pronunciou a última palavra, franziu o cenho.

— Muito tarde! Dor está me procurando. —Se afastou dela enquanto a máscara cadavérica seguia reverberando sob sua pele. —Corre. Volta para a cidade. Agora!

—Não. —respondeu Gina. Só uma parva escaparia do céu, embora aquele pedaço de céu possuísse um rosto transparente recém saída do inferno. Harry amaldiçoou entre dentes enquanto puxava as duas adagas para tirá-las do tronco da árvore. Depois se pôs em pé. Deu dois passos para trás.

Gina se apoiou na árvore e também ficou em pé. Queria gritar de desespero.

Três passos, quatro.

—Aonde vai? Não me deixe aqui sozinha!

—Não tenho tempo para te levar a um lugar seguro. Terá que o encontrar você mesma. Não volte para esta colina, mulher. Da próxima vez não serei tão generoso.

—Não vou. Vou te seguir, seja aonde for.

Era uma ameaça que pensava cumprir.

—Posso te matar aqui mesmo, isca, como deveria fazer. Então, como vai me seguir?

—Acredite em mim, preferiria isso a que me deixe sozinha com as vozes.

Uma maldição, um assobio de dor. Ele se dobrou para frente.

Gina correu para ele. Posou a mão sobre suas costas e procurou alguma ferida. Algo que pudesse dobrar aquele colosso devia ser insuportável. Entretanto, ele a afastou, de um tapa, e ela cambaleou pela força inesperada com que a tinha empurrado.

—Não —disse ele. — Não me toque.

—Está ferido? Posso te ajudar... eu...

—Parte ou morrerá.

Ato seguido, ele deu a volta e desapareceu na escuridão.

Um murmúrio invadiu a mente de Gina, como se tivesse estado esperando a marcha daquele homem. Parecia mais alto que nunca, mais ensurdecedor, depois do precioso silêncio.

Cambaleando na mesma direção que tinha tomado Harry e tampando os ouvidos, Gina sussurrou!

—Espera. Espera, por favor.

Seu pé se enredou com um ramo quebrado, e caiu ao chão. Sentiu uma aguda dor no tornozelo, e choramingando, ficou engatinhando e começou a se arrastar. Tinha que alcançá-lo. O vento soprava contra ela, tão afiado como as navalhas de Harry. Uma e outra vez, as vozes clamavam.

—Por favor. Por favor —gemeu ela.

De repente, Harry estava a seu lado outra vez, e as vozes sossegaram.

—Estúpida isca —disse ele, como se cuspisse as palavras. — Estúpido guerreiro.

Com um grito de alívio, ela se abraçou a ele com força. Tinha as bochechas cheias de lágrimas geladas.

—Obrigada. Obrigada por voltar. Obrigada.

Escondeu a cabeça em seu pescoço, tal e como tinha querido fazer antes.

—Acabará por lamentar tudo isto —afirmou ele, e a pôs sobre o ombro como se fosse um saco.

A Gina não importou. Estava com ele, as vozes tinham cessado, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Harry se pôs em movimento a toda pressa, manobrando entre as árvores fantasmais. De vez em quando, grunhia de dor. Gina começou a lhe pedir que a deixasse no chão para o liberar de sua carga, mas lhe apertou a coxa para ordenar em silêncio que se calasse. Finalmente, ela relaxou contra seu corpo e se limitou a desfrutar do passeio. Queria muito que tivesse durado tivesse durado.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respondendo a pergunta de YukiYuri : Acho que são de 10 a 13 livros depende, no Brasil só lançaram 4 e lá fora 9 (eu li em inglês e estou adaptando em inglês também). E sim, os livros precisam ser lido em ordem porque uma "dá corda a outra" se é que vc me entende.**

**Gente se vocês gostarem comentem por favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Chegar a casa, chegar a casa, chegar a casa". Harry repetia aquele cântico mentalmente para tentar se distrair da dor. Para tentar afogar a necessidade de fazer algo violento, uma necessidade que aumentava inexoravelmente. A mulher, Gina, pulava sobre seu ombro, e era um aviso indesejado de que podia estalar em qualquer momento e matar também. Sobretudo, a ela.

"Queria possuir uma mulher"Provocou o espírito. "Aqui tem a oportunidade. Possui seu sangue".

Ele apertou os punhos. Precisava pensar, mas não podia fazê-lo com tanta dor. A única coisa que sabia com certeza era que deveria tê-la deixado no bosque.

Entretanto, tinha ouvido seu grito de sofrimento, um som torturado, o tipo de grunhido enlouquecido que Harry queria emitir freqüentemente. E dentro dele, algo tinha reagido profundamente. Tinha sentido a necessidade de ajudá-la, de roçar sua pele suave uma vez mais. Essa necessidade tinha sido mais forte que Violência. Uma façanha assombrosa, incrível.

Assim tinha voltado para procurá-la.

"Idiota".

Naquele momento, ela estava estendida sobre seu ombro. Seu aroma de mulher alcançava seu nariz e suas curvas suaves se ofereciam se as quisesse explorar. "Ou as cortar", interveio o demônio. Era fácil entender por que os Caçadores a tinham enviado: era uma mulher incrivelmente bela. Quem ia querer danificar aquela feminilidade exuberante, quem rechaçaria essa sensualidade tão descarada? Parecia que ele não.

"Idiota", disse-se de novo.

Caçadores! Estavam em Budapest, com certeza. Suas tatuagens eram um bom aviso daqueles escuros dias da Grécia. Claramente, queriam seu sangue, porque cada um dos quatro homens que seguiam Gina levava uma arma e um silenciador. Por serem mortais, tinham lutado com maestria.

Harry tinha saído vitorioso daquele enfrentamento, embora não ileso. Tinha sofrido um corte em uma panturrilha e tinha uma costela quebrada.

Se perguntou como reagiria Gina quando soubesse que tinham morrido. Choraria, gritaria, enlouqueceria? O atacaria, cegada pela raiva?

Teria mais Caçadores esperando na cidade? Naquele momento, Harry não se importava. Se sentia transportado com Gina em seus braços, e o inferno de sua vida estava se retirando momentaneamente, deixando só... desejo, possivelmente. Obsessão instantânea.

Ela tinha uma pele suave e flexível, como a canela com mel. Seus olhos tinham a mesma cor mel, e um olhar tão atormentado que lhe provocavam uma opressão no peito. Ele nunca tinha visto um mortal que parecesse sofrer tanto, e sentia certa empatia com ela.

Sabia que a levar à fortaleza ia contra as normas, e que ela poderia ser uma ameaça para seus segredos. Deveria se envergonhar de si mesmo por fazê-lo.

E ela deveria estar gritando de terror. Por que não chorava? Quando tinha se equilibrado sobre ela pela primeira vez, manchado com o sangue dos aliados daquela mulher, tinha visto um sorriso delicioso se desenhando em seus lábios, lhe iluminando o rosto, deixando à vista dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Ao recordar aquele sorriso, Harry se excitou. Entretanto, se sentia muito confuso. Embora houvesse passado uma eternidade desde a última vez em que enfrentou uma isca, não recordava que os chamarizes dos Caçadores fossem tão transparentes na hora de mostrar sua satisfação.

Nem sequer Hadiee, a isca que tinha conseguido seduzir a Sulco, o guardião da Desconfiança. Hadiee tinha representado muito bem seu papel de alma maltratada, assustada. Ao vê-la, Sulco tinha decidido agir sem receio pela primeira vez desde que o tinham condenado a alojar ao demônio. Ou possivelmente não. Harry sempre se perguntou se aquele guerreiro não queria morrer. Se assim fosse, tinha conseguido. O tinham matado depois que abriu sua casa a Hadiee, que por sua vez, tinha franqueado a entrada aos Caçadores. E quando o tiveram morto, o decapitaram. Sulco não tinha tido a mínima oportunidade de sobreviver.

Antes de Hadiee, outra isca tinha seduzido a Draco, embora aquilo não tenha requerido muito esforço. Durante seu encontro, os Caçadores tinham entrado no dormitório da mulher e tinham apunhalado o guerreiro pelas costas com a intenção de debilitá-lo antes de poder lhe cortar a cabeça.

Entretanto, Draco estava fortalecido pelo sexo. Mesmo ferido, tinha conseguido se liberar e matar a todos os que o rodeavam.

Harry não podia imaginar se a mulher que levava fosse o suficientemente covarde para apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Possivelmente Gina fosse inocente. Não tinha encontrado câmeras, nem explosivos, nas árvores próximas a ela. Possivelmente...

—Possivelmente seja mais idiota do que acredita —murmurou.

─ O que?

Ele fez caso omisso. O melhor era que ficasse calada.

Por fim, Harry viu a pedra escura da fortaleza. Sentia uma dor atroz no estômago, que estava a ponto de fazê-lo cair. Violência percorria suas veias e fazia ferver seu sangue.

"Mata. Fere. Mutila".

─ Não.

"Mata. Fere. Mutila".

─ Não!

"Mata, fere e mutila".

— Harry!

O espírito se revolveu, desesperado por se liberar. "Luta contra ela", disse-se Harry. "Calma". Inalou profundamente e depois exalou. "Mata, fere e mutila, mata, fere e mutila»".

—Resistirei. Não sou um monstro. "Já veremos...".

—Harry? —disse Gina outra vez. Sua voz doce chegou aos ouvidos. Em parte era como um bálsamo calmante, em parte, como brasas. —O que...?

—Silêncio.

A desceu do ombro, sem soltá-la, e abriu a porta principal de um chute, com tanta força que esteve a ponto de as tirar das dobradiças. Ouviu vozes zangadas. Sirius, Rony e Lupin estavam no vestíbulo, discutindo.

— Não deveria ter permitido que saísse! —disse Rony. — Se converte em um animal, Sirius, aniquila...

— Já basta! —gritou Harry. — Me ajudem!

Os três homens viraram para ele.

—O que ocorre? —perguntou Lupin. Ao ver Gina, ficou boquiaberto. — Por que trouxe uma mulher ao castelo?

Ao ouvir o escândalo, Draco e Tiago acudiram a toda pressa à entrada, com a tensão refletida no rosto. Quando viram Harry, relaxaram.

—Por fim —disse Draco com alívio. Entretanto, também viu Gina. — É um presente para mim?

Harry lhe mostrou os dentes. "Mata-os", disse Violência, lhe sussurrando sedutoramente. "Mata-os".

—Não deveriam estar aqui —disse ele com um grande esforço. — Peguem e levem isso antes que seja muito tarde.

—Olha-o —disse Draco, cujo alívio se esfumou. — Olhe seu rosto.

—O processo já começou —disse Rony.

Aquelas palavras puseram Harry em ação. Embora não quisesse soltar Gina, atirou-a contra o grupo. Rony a agarrou sem esforço. Assim que ela apoiou o peso do corpo no chão, fez uma careta de dor. Harry se deu conta de que devia ter torcido o tornozelo, e a preocupação deslocou ao desejo de sangue durante um instante.

— Cuidado com o pé —ordenou. Rony a soltou para olhar seu tornozelo, mas Gina se afastou dele e coxeou para os braços de Harry. A preocupação de Harry se intensificou quando a abraçou sem poder evitá-lo. Gina estava tremendo. Entretanto, um momento depois deixou de lhe importar. Uma névoa pestilenta se estendeu por sua cabeça e apagou brutalmente qualquer emoção que houvesse em seu caminho. — Me solte. —grunhiu, e a empurrou.

Gina se agarrou a ele. — O que acontece?

Rony a segurou e a puxou, segurando-a com força. Se tivesse tocado em Harry um segundo mais, possivelmente a tivesse feito pedacinhos. De fato, Harry deu um murro na parede mais próxima.

—Harry —disse ela com a voz trêmula.

—Não lhe façam mal —disse ele, tanto para si mesmo como para os outros. — Você —acrescentou, enquanto apontava para Lupin com um dedo tingido de vermelho. — Ao quarto, agora.

Não esperou a resposta. Começou a subir de dois em dois os degraus.

Ouviu Gina protestar.

— Quero ir com você!

Ele mordeu o interior da bochecha até que saboreou o sangue. Se permitiu olhar para trás uma só vez.

Rony agarrava Gina com mais força. Ao vê-lo, a necessidade de derramar sangue que sentia Harry se intensificou. "Minha. É minha. Eu a encontrei. Ninguém mais que eu pode tocá-la".

Harry não sabia se era o espírito ou ele mesmo quem sentia aquilo, e não se importava. Só queria matar. Sim, matar. A fúria se apropriou dele. Se deteve e mudou de direção. Ia partir Rony em dois e cobrir todo o chão com seu sangue.

"Destruir, destruir, destruir. Matar".

—Vai atacar —disse Rony.

— Tirem ela daqui! —exclamou Sirius.

Rony arrastou Gina para fora do vestíbulo. Seus gritos de pânico alcançaram os ouvidos de Harry, e isso só serviu para incrementar seus impulsos mais escuros. A imagem de seu rosto pálido, precioso, lhe apareceu na mente uma e outra vez. Era a única coisa que via. Ela estava aterrorizada. Confiava nele. Tinha estendido os braços para ele.

Seu estômago se tarnsformou em uma massa ardente de agonia, mas não diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos. Em qualquer momento chegaria a meia-noite e ele morreria, mas ia levar todo mundo com ele. "Sim, devo destrui-los".

—Ah, maldita seja —disse Tiago. — O demônio o controla completamente. Teremos que reduzi-lo. Rony, volta! Depressa!

Tiago, Lupin e Draco avançaram para ele. Em uma fração de segundo, Harry desencapou suas adagas e as lançou. Como esperavam o ataque, os três se agacharam. As adagas passaram assobiando por cima deles e se cravaram na parede. Um instante depois, seus companheiros tinham caído sobre ele e o tinham derrubado. Estava de costas no chão, lutando contra eles, rugindo, dando golpes.

Os guerreiros conseguiram arrastá-lo escada acima para sua sala. A Harry pareceu ouvir os soluços de Gina, acreditou que a via tentar afastar os homens dele. Então deu um murro que impactou com algo, um nariz. Ouviu um uivo de dor. Experimentou uma grande satisfação. Queria mais sangue.

— Maldito seja! Algeme-o, Lupin, antes de que quebre o nariz de alguém mais.

—É muito forte. Não sei quanto vou poder sujeitá-lo.

Passaram os minutos enquanto lutavam, possivelmente uma eternidade. Depois, Harry sentiu argolas de metal nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. Se retorceu e se arqueou, e as argolas lhe cortaram a pele.

— Desgraçados!

A dor que lhe atendia o estômago era insuportável. Já não era esporádica, e sim constante.

— Os matarei! Levarei a todos ao inferno comigo!

Lupin se aproximou dele com um olhar sombrio de determinação e expressão de tristeza. Harry tentou derrubá-lo com um golpe dos joelhos, mas as algemas o impediram. O guerreiro também se manteve firme. Tomou uma espada que tinha a seu lado.

—Sinto muito —sussurrou Lupin, enquanto o relógio dava as doze.

Então cravou a espada no abdômen de Harry. O metal atravessou todo seu corpo até a espinho dorsal antes de voltar a sair. Imediatamente, o sangue brotou da ferida e se estendeu por seu peito e estômago. A bílis lhe queimou a garganta, o nariz. Harry amaldiçoou, se retorceu.

Lupin voltou a atravessá-lo. E outra vez. A dor... a agonia... a pele lhe queimava. Com apenas aquelas três navalhadas, seus ossos e seus órgãos já estavam rasgados. Entretanto, seguiu lutando. Sentia uma desesperada necessidade de matar. Uma mulher gritou.

— Já basta! O estão matando! Basta! Oh, Meu Deus!

Lupin voltou a atravessá-lo com a espada.

Umas teias de aranha negras lhe cobriram a visão enquanto olhava a sala. Viu borrosamente que Draco agarrava Gina. A sombra do homem a engoliu. Entretanto, as lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de cor âmbar e nas bochechas pálidas.

Ela resistiu, mas Draco se manteve firme e a tirou da sala.

Harry emitiu um grunhido animal. Draco a seduziria. Despiria-a, saborearia-a. Ela não poderia resistir. Nenhuma mulher podia.

— Solte-a! Agora! —gritou.

Entretanto, sua visão se obscureceu por completo.

—Tirem ela daqui e que não volte a entrar —ordenou Lupin enquanto o apunhalava pela quinta vez. — O está enlouquecendo mais do que o normal.

Tinha que salvá-la. Tinha que ir por ela. O som das algemas se mesclou com os ofegos de Harry enquanto tentava seguir lutando.

—Sinto muito. —sussurrou Lupin novamente.

Finalmente, o atravessou pela sexta e última vez.

Então Harry se debilitou. O espírito se tranqüilizou e se retirou a um rincão de sua mente.

Feito. Acabado.

Ficou inerte na cama, empapado em seu próprio sangue, incapaz de se mover nem de ver. A dor não o abandonou, nem tampouco o calor abrasador. Se intensificaram, se transformaram em uma parte de si mesmo, como o sangue. Um líquido quente lhe borbulhou na garganta.

Rony. Harry soube que era ele porque reconheceu o aroma enganosamente doce de Morte. Rony se ajoelhou junto a ele e tomou a mão. Aquilo significava que seu falecimento estava perto. Entretanto, para Harry, a tortura verdadeira não tinha começado ainda.

Como parte de sua maldição, Violência e ele passariam toda a noite no inferno, se queimando em suas chamas. Abriu a boca para falar, mas só conseguiu tossir. O sangue lhe estava alagando a garganta, afogando-o.

—Pela manhã terá que nos explicar muitas coisas, amigo —disse Rony brandamente—. Agora, morre. Levarei sua alma ao inferno, como é obrigado. Entretanto, possivelmente desta vez preferisse ficar aí em vez de ter que enfrentar ao que te espera quando voltar para casa.

—A garota —sussurrou Harry.

—Não se preocupe —disse Rony. — Não lhe faremos mal. Estará te esperando aqui pela manhã.

—Intacta. —disse ele.

Era uma petição estranha, Harry sabia. Nenhum deles tinha sido possessivo com uma mulher. Entretanto, Gina... Não estava muito seguro do que queria fazer com ela. Sabia o que deveria fazer, e o que não podia fazer. Nenhuma das duas coisas tinha importância naquele momento. Porque, mais que nunca, sabia que não queria compartilhá-la.

—Intacta. —insistiu fracamente ante o silêncio de Rony.

—Intacta. —disse finalmente Rony.

O aroma de flores se intensificou. Passou um instante, e Harry morreu.

* * *

**Mil desculpas por não ter postado antes mas estou super atolada estudando para entrar em algumas escolas federais e não tenho tido tempo para postar e nem pensar em futuras tentar postar a semana que vem o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Quem é e de onde conhece Harry?

— Me solte!

Gina se retorceu para tentar escapar de seu captor. Doía-lhe muito o tornozelo, mas não se importava.

— O estão matando! Oh, Deus. O estavam matando com uma espada. — Tinha muito sangue, e os gritos eram espantosos. Sentiu náuseas ao recordá-lo. Embora as vozes seguiam em silêncio, nunca tinha se sentido mais atormentada que naquele momento.

—Harry ficará bem —lhe disse aquele homem. Harry tinha quebrado seu nariz, ela o tinha visto, mas tinha voltado a colocar em seu lugar quase imediatamente. Nem sequer tinha sangrado. Ele afastou um dos braços de sua cintura, acariciou sua têmpora e lhe afastou com delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo da testa. — Já o verá.

— Não, não o verei —disse ela, quase soluçando. — Me solte!

— Por muito pouco que eu goste de te desobedecer, não posso. Estava lhe causando um tortura excessiva.

—Eu estava lhe causando um tortura excessiva? Não fui eu a que o atravessou com uma espada. Me solte!

Como não sabia que outra coisa podia fazer, ficou imóvel e o olhou.

—Por favor.

Aquele homem tinha olhos cinzentos, muito brilhantes, e a pele branca como o leite. O cabelo era de um loiro pálido. Era mais bonito que qualquer um a quem tivesse visto antes. Muito perfeito para ser verdadeiro. E o única coisa que ela desejava era escapar dele.

— Relaxe —respondeu o homem com um sorriso lento, sedutor. Era um sorriso estudado, mesmo para alguém leigo na matéria. — Não tem nada que temer de mim, preciosa. Só me dedico ao prazer.

Entre a fúria, o medo, a dor e a frustração, Gina encontrou a força necessária para esbofeteá-lo. Acabava de ver como outro homem apunhalava Harry e não tinha feito nada para evitar. Além disso, se atreveu a flertar com ela. Tinha tudo que temer dele.

O sorriso se apagou dos lábios do homem e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Me bateu.

Ela voltou a esbofeteá-lo.

— Me solte! — Seu gesto carrancudo se fez mais marcado. Esfregou a bochecha com uma mão e a manteve imobilizada com a outra. —As mulheres não me esbofeteiam. Me adoram.

Ela levantou a mão para lhe dar outra bofetada. Com um suspiro, ele disse:

—Está bem. Vá. Os gritos de Harry cessaram. Duvido que possa incomodá-lo agora, porque estará morto.

E a liberou.

Gina não lhe deu oportunidade de mudar de opinião. Ao se ver livre, saiu correndo pelo corredor, apesar da dor que sentia no tornozelo. Quando entrou no quarto e viu o corpo empapado em sangue, imóvel, se deteve em seco.

Deus Santo. Harry tinha os olhos fechados. Seu peito estava quieto.

Soluçou e cobriu a boca com uma mão trêmula. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

—Mataram-no.

Correu para a cama e tomou a mandíbula de Harry entre as mãos, lhe inclinando a rosto ligeiramente. As pálpebras não se abriram. Não respirava. Já tinha a pele fria pela perda de sangue.

Tinha chegado muito tarde.

—Quem é? —perguntou alguém.

Assombrada, voltou-se. Os assassinos de Harry estavam a um lado, falando entre si. Nenhum lhe dirigiu a palavra, embora a olhassem de vez em quando. Continuaram com sua conversação como se ela não importasse. Como se Harry não importasse.

─ Deveríamos leva-la à cidade, mas viu muito — disse um deles, com uma voz rouca e fria — No que estava pensando Harry?

—Durante todo este tempo que vivi com ele e não sabia o que sofria —disse outro,ia vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça e usava luvas que lhe chegavam até os cotovelos. — É sempre assim?

—Não sempre, não —disse o que tinha empunhado a espada. — Normalmente demonstra mais aceitação — acrescentou, com uma expressão atormentada. Tinha os olhos castanhos, duros. — A mulher...

Assassino! Gina queria atacá-lo, mas sabia que não serviria de nada. Eram mais que ela. E eram mais fortes.

Um outro homem a observou com o cenho franzido. Tinha o cabelo preto despenteado e tinha os lábios suaves, cheios. Também tinha mais músculos que um campeão de halterofilismo. Poderia ter sido bonito, ao estilo de um assassino em série.

—Temos que fazer algo com a garota. Eu não gosto que esteja aqui.

—De todo o modo, Tiago, não podemos tocá-la.

O que tinha respondido tinha o cabelo ruivo e os olhos de cores diferentes: um marrom e outro azul. Seu rosto era uma máscara de cicatrizes. A primeira vista era espantoso. Depois, parecia que tinha uma capacidade hipnótica. Emanava uma fragrância de rosas muito estranha.

—Amanhã pela manhã estará exatamente como agora. Vestida e respirando.

—Típico de Harry nos tirar toda a diversão.

O comentário irônico provinha de trás dela, e Gina deu a volta de um pulo. O homem pálido e bonito estava na porta. Olhou-a com desejo nos olhos, como se a estivesse imaginando nua e gostasse do que via.

Começou a tremer. Aqueles tipos eram uns desgraçados, uns canalhas. Olhou a seu redor e viu a espada ensangüentada, que estava no chão. A mesma espada com a que tinham atravessado e talhado Harry como se não fosse mais que uma peça de seda.

—Quero saber quem é —disse o chamado Tiago. — E quero saber por que Harry a trouxe. Ele conhece as regras.

—Deve ser uma das humanas que estavam na colina —interveio o homem de rosto angélico. — mas isso não explica por que a trouxe.

Ela teria rido se não se sentisse a ponto de um ataque de nervos. Deveria ter feito caso a Mclntosh. Os que viviam ali eram demônios.

—E bem? O que fazemos com ela? —perguntou Tiago.

Todos a olharam e Gina agarrou a espada. Tomou o punho com ambas as mãos e apontou a lâmina em direção a eles. Era mais pesada do que imaginava e, imediatamente, começaram a lhe tremer os braços. Entretanto, se manteve firme.

Os homens a olharam com curiosidade. Sua ausência de medo não a amedrontou. Embora só tivesse conhecido Harry durante poucos momentos, tinha algo selvagem dentro dela que sofria por sua perda e que queria vingar sua morte.

Harry. Aquele nome ressoou em sua mente. Tinha morrido. Se foi para sempre. O estômago de Harry se encolheu.

─ Deveria matar a todos. Ele era inocente.

—Inocente? —perguntou alguém com dissimulação. —Quer nos matar. Os Caçadores vieram nos pegar —disse Tiago com desgosto.

— Um Caçador não diria que Harry era inocente. Nem sequer de brincadeira. —Mas uma isca sim.

Recordem que tudo o que diziam era mentira, embora seus rostos parecessem sempre cândidos. —Vi Harry matar a quatro homens no monitor. Não o teria feito se fossem inocentes. E duvido que houvesse também uma mulher inocente no bosque por coincidência.

—Acha que tem destreza com a espada?

Um deles bufou.

—Claro que não. Olhe como a segura.

—Mas é valente.

Gina os olhava com a boca aberta, sem entender sua conversação.

—É que a ninguém importa que tenham assassinado a um homem? Não lhes importa tê-lo matado?

O que ia vestido de negro riu de verdade, embora a angústia não se apagou de seus olhos.

—Me acredite. Harry nos agradecerá isso pela manhã.

—Se não nos matar por ter estado aqui —acrescentou alguém.

Para assombro de Gina, os homens riram. Só o que tinha matado Harry permaneceu sério, olhando o cadáver, com uma expressão de culpabilidade e agonia. Bem. Ela queria que sofresse pelo que tinha feito.

O que pensava que nenhuma mulher podia resistir a ele olhou e lhe dedicou outro sorriso sensual.

—Afasta a espada, carinho, antes de que te faça mal.

Ela seguiu em posição.

— Vêem me tirar isso animal! —as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse evitá-lo.

— Possivelmente não tenha habilidade com as espadas, mas se se aproxime, e te farei mal.

Houve um suspiro. Uma gargalhada. Um murmúrio. Que mulher resistiria a Paris?

—Eu acredito que devemos encerrá-la em um dos calabouços —disse Tiago. — Não se sabe o que poderia fazer de outro modo.

—De acordo —responderam outros.

Gina se retirou lentamente para a porta e agarrou a espada com mais força.

—Vou embora. Me ouviram? Vou embora! E escutem bem, se fará justiça. Todos vocês serão presos e executados.

—Harry decidirá o que fazer com ela pela manhã —disse o que tinha os olhos de cores diferentes, calmamente, sem lhe fazer caso.

Como se Harry pudesse decidir algo.

Seu queixo tremeu. E depois abriu muito os olhos, ao ver que os assassinos caminhavam para ela com passo decidido.

"Não me faça mal. Por favor, não me faça mal".

Uma pausa. Um estalo.

Um grito de angústia.

"Meu braço!". Uns soluços dilaceradores."Tem-me quebrado o braço!". A Gina doeu o braço por empatia. "Eu não tenho feito nada... mau".

As vozes tinham voltado com força.

Ela estava acurrucada no chão de uma cela escura e úmida, se estremecendo e se contorcendo de medo.

—Só queria encontrar a alguém que pudesse me ajudar. —sussurrou.

Em vez disso, tinha caído em um conto dos irmãos Grimm, mas não parecia que fosse ter um final feliz.

"Farei. Farei. Só… necessito... um momento".

Aquele monólogo usava desenvolvendo-se em sua mente uma eternidade, e tinha se transformado em um concerto de ira, desespero e dor. Entretanto, por cima de tudo ouvia uma só voz: a de Harry. Não era uma voz do passado, a não ser uma lembrança. Um estalo de gritos de raiva e de dor.

Ela se pôs a chorar. Não podia tirar sua imagem da cabeça, nem sua imagem quando estava vivo nem sua imagem quando o tinham assassinado. Gemeu.

Depois de tê-la jogado naquele calabouço, os assassinos de Harry tinham lhe prometido que levariam mantas e comida, mas não tinham voltado. Gina se alegrava. Não queria voltar a vê-los. Não queria falar com eles. Preferia suportar o frio e a fome.

"Direi-lhes o que querem saber, mas por favor, não voltem a me fazer mal", disse Braço Quebrado, abrindo caminho em sua mente a soluços. "Não queria entrar no castelo. Está bem, sim, sim queria, mas só para ver quem vivia aqui. Não sou caçador, juro".

A Gina chiaram os ouvidos. Aquele homem tinha mencionado a palavra caçador. Os assassinos de Harry também a tinham chamado caçadora. Que queriam dizer? Caçadora de recompensas? Esfregou o tornozelo inchado, dolorido. Quem ia pensar isso de uma pessoa tão simples como ela?

—Não importa. Tem que encontrar o modo de sair daqui, Wright.

Tinha que dizer às autoridades o que tinha ocorrido com Harry. Acreditariam nela? Se importariam? Ou aqueles homens os teriam enfeitiçado, tal e como tinham feito com o resto dos cidadãos, que pensavam que eram anjos e lhes permitiam fazer o que quisessem?

Soluçou. Se pôs a tremer. Ninguém deveria morrer tão lentamente, com tanto sofrimento. Sem dignidade, entre gritos dilaceradores.

De um modo ou outro, Harry seria vingado.

Harry gritou.

As chamas o devoravam dos pés a cabeça, derretendo sua carne e o reduzindo a cinzas. Era consciente de tudo..., sempre o sentia. Seguia sabendo quem era, o que era, e que teria que retornar àquele fogo no dia seguinte.

A agonia era quase mais do que podia suportar. As colunas de fumaça se elevavam pelo ar, pulverizando fuligem por toda parte. Com repugnância, pensou que aquela fuligem lhe pertencia. Era ele mesmo.

Logo, muito em breve, recuperou seu corpo de homem, um homem que novamente se inflamou. Novamente, se derreteu, da carne ao músculo, provocando faíscas douradas e alaranjadas. E novamente, outra brisa enegrecida devolveu tudo a seu lugar, de modo que o processo completo começasse outra vez. E outra vez, e outra, e outra.

Durante todo o tempo, Violência rugia dentro de sua cabeça, desesperado por escapar. Já não estava saciado como o estava no momento da morte de Harry. E mesclando-se com seus rugidos, estavam os uivos de outras almas condenadas que sofriam enquanto as chamas os devoravam. Os demônios, aquelas criaturas aladas e asquerosas de olhos vermelhos, rostos esqueléticas e chifres amarelos, foram de um prisioneiro a outro, rindo, provocando-os, cuspindo-os.

"E eu tenho um desses monstros dentro de mim. Salvo que o meu é pior".

Os outros demônios também sabiam.

—Bem-vindo, irmão —lhe diziam, antes de o lamberem com suas línguas de fogo.

Antes, Harry sempre tinha desejado se dissolver em um nada quando as chamas o abrasavam. Não queria voltar nunca para o inferno nem ao mundo. Desejava que sua desgraçada existência terminasse, e que a dor cessasse por fim. Antes sempre tinha desejado isso, mas aquela noite não.

Aquela noite, o desejo eclipsava à dor.

A imagem de Gina apareceu em sua mente, provocando-o mais que os demônios. "Comigo não encontrará nada mais que felicidade", parecia que diziam seus olhos, enquanto separava ligeiramente os lábios como se quisesse receber um beijo.

Era um mistério que ele desejava resolver. Era deliciosa, tão feminina que despertava todos seus instintos masculinos. E surpreendentemente, tinha lutado por ficar com ele. Inclusive tinha lutado por lhe salvar dos outros. Harry não entendia por que, mas de todo o modo gostava da idéia.

Possivelmente não tivesse sabido o que queria fazer com ela no princípio, mas já sim. Queria saboreá-la. Inteira. Isca ou não. Caçadora ou não. Simplesmente, desejava. Depois de tanto sofrimento, merecia um pouco de felicidade.

Nem sequer em seus dias de guerreiro de elite dos deuses tinha desejado a uma mulher mais que a outra. Depois, sempre tinha aproveitado aquilo que podia, quando podia consegui-lo. Entretanto, desejava a Gina especificamente. Desejava Gina naquele momento. Onde a teria agasalhado Rony? No quarto contigüo ao seu? Estava na cama, nua, envolta em lençóis de seda? Assim era como ele ia toma-la, pensou então Harry. Não fora do castelo, como era seu costume. Não no chão frio e cheio de ramos. Em uma cama, rosto a rosto, pele com pele, investindo e deslizando-se lentamente.

Ao pensar nisso, o corpo lhe ardeu, ardeu de uma maneira que não tinha nada a ver com as chamas.

Nunca tinha conhecido a uma mulher tão vulnerável como Gina. Ali, sozinha, no bosque, com os olhos cheios de segredos. Seguida por assassinos. Hary não sabia se eles tinham intenção de matá-la ou usá-la para matar a ele e aos outros Senhores. Mas o averiguaria.

Pela manhã, quando Rony devolvesse a alma a seu corpo curado, a buscaria e lhe perguntaria. Não, primeiro a acariciaria, pensou. A beijaria. Saborearia todo seu corpo, tal e como queria fazer naquele momento.

Apesar da dor, se deu conta de que estava sorrindo. Aquela mulher o tinha olhado com encantamento. Tinha tentado segui-lo, salvá-lo. Sim, tinha feito sua própria cama. E se deitaria nela. Com ele.

A interrogaria só depois de fazer amor com ela. E se averiguasse que era mesmo uma isca, disse a si mesmo, apesar de que notasse uma pontada de dor no peito, se encarregaria dela como se encarregou dos Caçadores.

—Os Titãs derrocaram aos Gregos. —anunciou Tiago.

Aquilo tinha estado bulindo dentro dele desde que tinha voltado para a fortaleza, uma hora antes, mas com todo aquele caos, não tinha tido oportunidade de dizer aos outros. Até aquele momento. Por fim as coisas se acalmaram. Entretanto, ele sabia que a paz duraria só até que todos assimilassem a notícia que acabava de lhes dar.

Apesar de estarem na sala de jogos, suportando os gemidos de um dos filmes pornográficos aos quais Draco era tão aficionado, não passou muito tempo antes que outros se voltassem para ele.

—Tiago... acaba de mencionar os Titãs? — perguntou Rony, com sua voz calma de sempre.

Calma. Sim, isso descrevia perfeitamente à Morte. O imortal mantinha seu temperamento e todas suas emoções dominadas com mão de ferro, porque quando se desatavam, Rony era uma força que, mesmo, a própria Ira temia. Mais que uma besta, Rony se convertia em um verdadeiro demônio. Tiago só tinha sido testemunha da transformação uma vez, mas nunca o tinha esquecido.

—Pareceu que ouvi algo assim —disse Tiago, sacudindo a cabeça.

— O que está passando? Primeiro, Sirius nos diz que os Caçadores voltaram, depois Harry vem para casa com uma mulher, e agora você nos contas que os Titãs estão no poder. É possível que aconteça algo assim?

—Sim, é possível —respondeu Tiago. — Parece que os Titãs passaram estes séculos de encarceramento aperfeiçoando seus poderes. Recentemente escaparam do Tártaro, fizeram uma emboscada aos Gregos, os apanharam e ficaram com o trono. Agora, são eles quem nos controlam.

Houve um pesado silêncio, enquanto todo mundo refletia sobre aquela notícia. Os Gregos e os guerreiros não sentiam afeto um pelo outro, precisamente, visto que os primeiros os tinham condenado e amaldiçoado; entretanto...

—Está seguro? —perguntou Rony.

—Muito seguro. Levaram-me a uma espécie de câmara de tribunal, em meio de um círculo formado por seus tronos. Fisicamente são menores que os gregos. Entretanto, seu poder é inconfundível. Quase podia vê-lo, como se fosse um ser vivo. E em seus rostos, vi só decisão, intransigência e desagrado.

Passaram alguns momentos muito tensos.

—Desagrado à parte, há alguma possibilidade de que os Titãs possam nos liberar dos demônios sem nos matar? —Lupin fez a pergunta que, sem dúvida, todos queriam formular.

—Não acredito —respondeu Tiago. — Eu lhes perguntei isso mesmo, mas não quiseram falar disso comigo.

Outro silêncio.

—Isto é... isto é... —murmurou Draco.

—Incrível —disse Sirius.

Lupin esfregou a mandíbula.

—Se não vão nos liberar, que planos têm para nós?

—O único que sei com segurança é que querem tomar um papel ativo em nossas vidas —respondeu Tiago.

— Mas por que?

—Se eu soubesse...

—Por isso lhe chamaram? —interveio Rony. — Para te informar desta mudança?

—Não —disse Tiago, e fechou os olhos. — Me ordenaram que fizesse... algo.

—O que? —perguntou Draco.

Ele observou a seus amigos, tentando encontrar as palavras mais adequadas. Respirou profundamente e exalou.

—Me ordenaram que assassine um grupo de turistas na cidade. Quatro humanos. Todas mulheres.

—Repete—disse Draco. Tiago repetiu a ordem dos Titãs. Draco, mais pálido do que o normal, sacudiu a cabeça.

—Posso entender que agora temos chefes novos. Eu não gosto, estou confuso, mas o aceito. O que não entendo é que porque os Titãs tenham ordenado a você, o guardião da Ira, que mate a quatro mulheres na cidade. Por que iriam fazer algo assim? É uma loucura.

—Não me disseram o motivo —respondeu Tiago. O motivo tampouco teria importado. Ele não queria fazer mal aquelas mulheres. Sabia o que era matar. Tinha matado muitas vezes, mas sempre guiado pelos impulsos inegáveis do demônio, um demônio que escolhia bem a suas vítimas. Eram pessoas que abusava de seus filhos, ou que desfrutavam na destruição de outros. Ira sempre sabia quando alguém merecia a morte.

Quando Tiago tinha prestado atenção a aquelas quatro mulheres, o demônio as tinha julgado e as tinha declarado inocentes. E, entretanto, se supunha que ele devia matar a elas.

Se isso acontecesse, se veria forçado a derramar sangue inocente, Tiago não voltaria a ser o mesmo. Sabia.

—Deram-lhe um prazo para que o faça? —perguntou Rony.

—Não, mas...

—Mas?

—Me disseram que se não agisse com rapidez, o sangue e a morte começariam a consumir minha mente. Disseram que mataria algo, e a qualquer pessoa, até o dia que cumprisse sua ordem. Como Harry. Mas, ao contrário de Harry, minha tortura não terminaria ao amanhecer.

Draco lhe perguntou com gravidade:

—Como vai fazer isso? Disseram isso, ao menos?

O estômago de Tiago se encolheu.

—Tenho que lhes cortar o pescoço,

—E por que fazem isto? —inquiriu Sirius.

Tiago não conhecia a resposta. Permaneceu em silêncio. Entretanto, sabia que agora nada poderia salvar aquelas mulheres. Estavam colocadas na lista de vítimas de seu espírito, e embora fossem inocentes, no final seriam eliminadas. Uma por uma.

—O que podemos fazer para ajudar? —perguntou Rony com um olhar agudo.

—Não sei. Estamos tratando com deuses novos, com novas circunstâncias. Não sei como reagirei quando... quando as tiver matado.

—Não é possível lhes fazer mudar de opinião?

—Nem sequer vamos tentar —respondeu Tiago. — De novo, usaram Harry como exemplo. Disseram que sofreríamos uma maldição como a sua se nos atevessemos a protestar.

Draco saltou de seu assento e começou a caminhar a largos passos de um extremo a outro da sala.

—Odeio isto —grunhiu.

—Nós não adoramos, precisamente. —respondeu Sirius.

—Possivelmente esteja fazendo um favor a essas mulheres. —disse Lupin.

—E possivelmente me ordenem que mate a você depois. — replicou Tiago.

—Tenho que pensar nisto —murmurou Rony, passando a mão pelo rosto cheio de cicatrizes. — Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer. Por agora, acredito que já chega de conversa. Foi uma noite muito ocupada, e não terminou ainda. Draco, Lupin, acredito que devem ir à cidade para se assegurarem de que não há mais Caçadores à espreita. Sirius... não sei. Vigia a colina, ou ganhe mais dinheiro para nós.

—O que vai fazer você? — inquiriu Draco.

—Pensarei quais são nossas opções —respondeu Rony com seriedade.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—E o que passa com a mulher de Harry? Estarei em melhor forma para lutar com qualquer Caçador que possa me encontrar se passar um momento entre suas...

—Não —resolveu Rony, olhando ao teto. — Com ela não. Recorda que prometi a Harry que a devolveria intacta.

—Sim, recordo. Me recorde você outra vez por que lhe prometeu uma coisa tão estúpida.

—Deixa-a em paz. De todos os modos, não parecia que gostasse muito de você.

—O que é inclusive mais assombroso que a notícia dos Titãs —murmurou Draco. Depois, suspirou. — Está bem. Eu não lhe porei as mãos em cima, mas alguém tem que ir lhe dar algo de comer. Dissemos que o faríamos.

—Por que não a deixamos passar um pouco de fome? Amanhã pela manhã estará um pouco mais dócil se estiver debilitada.

Rony assentiu. —De acordo. Possivelmente esteja mais disposta a dizer a verdade a Harry se pensar que vamos lhe dar de comer.

—Eu não gosto, mas não vou protestar. E suponho que isso significa que tenho que ir à cidade sem minha dose de vitamina D —disse Draco com outro suspiro. — Bom, vamos fazer, Dor.

Lupin ficou em pé e ambos saíram juntos da sala. Sirius os seguiu, mas à distancia. Tiago não podia imaginar como era a pressão de ter que se assegurar sempre de não tocar a ninguém. Tinha que ser um Inferno.

Soltou um bufo. A vida dos guerreiros era um inferno.

Rony se sentou na poltrona que tinha em frente a ele. Irradiava uma fragrância de rosas. Tiago nunca tinha compreendido por que a Morte cheirava como um buquê de flores da primavera. Certamente, era uma maldição como a de Harry.

—O que pensa? —perguntou a seu amigo enquanto o observava. Pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, seu amigo transmitia algo diferente de calma. Tinha o cenho franzido, e rugas de tensão no rosto cheio de cicatrizes.

Aquelas cicatrizes lhe atravessavam a rosto das sobrancelhas às mandíbulas; eram grosas e franzidas. Rony nunca tinha falado de como as tinha feito, e Tiago nunca o tinha perguntado. Quando viviam na Grécia, o guerreiro tinha voltado para casa um dia com a dor refletida nos olhos e aquelas marca nas bochechas.

—Isto é ruim. —disse Rony. — Muito ruim. Caçadores, a mulher de Harry e os Titãs, tudo no mesmo dia. Não pode ser uma coincidência.

—Sei. Acha que os Titãs querem nossa morte? Que foram eles os que enviaram aos Caçadores?

—Possivelmente. Entretanto, o que fariam com nossos demônios quando nossos corpos fossem destruídos e os espíritos liberados? E, para que iam dar uma ordem, para você, de fazer algo por eles se o querem morto?

Boas perguntas.

—Não tenho respostas para te dar. Nem sequer sei como vou fazer o que me pediram. Essas mulheres são inocentes. Duas são jovens, de uns vinte anos, a terceira tem quarenta e tantos anos e a quarta é avó. Provavelmente, faz bolachas para os vagabundos em seu tempo livre.

Tiago tinha procurado as turistas e as tinha encontrado em um hotel da cidade depois de sair do Olimpo. Ao vê-las em carne e osso, seu horror se intensificou.

—Não podemos esperar. Temos que agir rápidamente —disse Rony. — Não podemos permitir que esses Titãs ditem nossas ações, ou tentarão fazê-lo uma e outra vez. Com certeza que podemos encontrar uma solução.

Tiago pensava que teriam melhor sorte tentando encontrar um modo de arrumar os despojos rasgados e queimados de sua alma quando matasse aquelas mulheres. Inclusive isso, lhe parecia difícil.

Os dois amigos ficaram em silencio durante um longo momento, pensando em todas as suas opções. Ou melhor, na falta delas. Finalmente, Tiago sacudiu a cabeça e se sentiu como se acabasse de acolher a outro demônio em seu interior. A fatalidade...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Em algum momento daquela interminável noite, Gina ficou em pé e apalpou as paredes da cela. O tornozelo doia a cada passo que dava. Era o aviso de todas as horas que tinha passado subindo as montanhas cobertas de neve do exterior do castelo, e da esperança que tinha perdido com seis movimentos de uma espada.

Sua busca de escapatória foi infrutífera. Não tinha janelas nem nenhum túnel pelo que se lançar como se fosse Alice no País das Maravilhas. Em algum momento tinha perdido o celular, embora não pensasse que tivesse cobertura no calabouço de um castelo.

À medida que passava o tempo, a escuridão se fechou mais e mais a seu redor.

Só queria retornar a sua casa, pensou enquanto voltava para se aconchegar no chão. Queria esquecer aquela experiência. Podia viver com as vozes a partir daquele momento, viveria com elas. Tentar silenciá-las lhe tinha custado muito caro. Possivelmente, seu trabalho. Sua amizade com Mclntosh. Certamente, uma parte de sua prudência. Nunca voltaria a ser a mesma. O rosto sem vida de Harry a perseguiria durante o resto de sua vida. Oh, Deus. Lágrimas de desgosto cairam por seu rosto.

"Por favor, deixem que me vá", balbuciou uma voz "Por favor. juro, nunca voltarei". "Eu tampouco", pensou ela.

—Esteve aqui toda a noite, mulher?—Passou um momento até que Gina conseguisse se orientar. Aquela voz..., juraria que provinha do presente, não do passado. Aquele som áspero e retumbante ressoava em seus ouvidos. —Me responda, Gina.

Passou outro momento antes que se desse conta de que era a voz que tinha gravada na mente, embora só a tivesse ouvido umas quantas vezes. Lutou por ver algo na escuridão..., mas não encontrou nada. —Gina, me responda.

—Harry? —perguntou ela. Não. Não podia ser. Tinha que ser um truque.

—Responde a pergunta.

De repente, a porta se abriu, e a luz iluminou a cela. Gina piscou contra os pontos alaranjados que lhe nublavam a vista. Tinha um homem no vão, uma sombra alta e negra.

O silêncio, um silêncio doce que só tinha conhecido uma vez, envolveu-a.

Apoiou as palmas das mãos contra o muro que tinha atrás dela e ficou em pé muito devagar. Seus joelhos tremiam. Ele não era..., não podia ser... Não era possível. Aquilo só ocorria nos contos de fadas.

—Responde. —insistiu a figura.

Tinha certa violência em seu tom de voz naquele momento, como se falasse com duas vozes. Ambas escuras, espessas e ensurdecedoras.

Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Aquela voz dupla era gutural, turbulenta e, entretanto, sensual. Harry. Não tinha se equivocado. Estremecendo, limpou as lágrimas das rosto com o dorso da mão.

—Não o entendo. —disse. "Estou sonhando?".

Harry... Não, o homem, porque aquele não podia ser Harry por muito que se parecessem suas vozes, entrou na cela. Como podia ser aquilo?

Um gêmeo.

Gina abriu os olhos de par em par. Um gêmeo. Claro. Por fim algo que tinha sentido.

—Mataram a seu irmão —disse.

—Eu não tenho irmãos —respondeu ele. — Não de sangue.

—Mas... mas...

"Harry ficará bem", tinha-lhe dito o homem muito bonito. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Era impossível. Tinha visto ele morrer. "Entretanto, um anjo podia ressuscitar, não?". Um nó se formou em seu estômago. Os homens daquela casa não eram anjos, por muito que acreditassem os habitantes da cidade.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Deixaram-lhe aqui toda a noite? —perguntou, com uma expressão cada vez mais escura, enquanto olhava a seu redor na cela. — Me diga que lhe deram mantas e água, e que a trouxeram para cá esta manhã.

Ela não podia deixar de tremer.

—Quem é? O que é?

—Já sabe quem sou.

—Mas não pode ser ele. Meu Harry morreu.

—Seu Harry? —perguntou ele, e algo feroz brilhou em seu olhar?

Ela elevou o queixo e não respondeu.

Os lábios do homem se curvaram levemente para cima, como se quisesse sorrir.

Alargou a mão e a chamou.

—Venha. Se lavará, se aquecerá e comerá algo. Depois eu... explicarei a você.

Aquele hesitação deixou claro a Gina que não ia explicar nada. Tinha outra coisa na cabeça, e seu tom de voz sugeria que ia ser intenso. Ela permaneceu imóvel. Estava muito assustada.

—Deixa que veja seu abdômen.

Ele estalou os dedos.

—Vamos.

—Não.

—Vamos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Vou ficar aqui até que me mostre o estômago.

—Não vou te fazer mal, Gina.

—Você não pode ser meu Harry. É impossível.

—É a segunda vez que me reclama como seu.

—Eu... sinto muito.

Não sabia o que dizer. Harry a tinha salvado das vozes, ao menos durante um breve momento. Ela o tinha visto morrer. Estavam conectados. Era dele.

—Não sinta —disse ele, quase com ternura. — Sou Harry. Agora, venha.

—Não.

Cansado de negativas, ele se aproximou.

—A levarei no ombro se for necessário, como fiz ontem à noite. Se me vejo obrigado a fazê-lo, entretanto, não posso te assegurar que saia desta cela com a roupa posta. Entendeu?

Estranhamente, aquelas palavras foram embriagadoras, quando deveriam ter resultado intimidantes. Eram reconfortantes, quando deveriam ter sido aterradoras. Só Harry sabia a forma em que a tinha levado ao castelo. A tinha descido do ombro e a tinha tomado nos braços antes de entrar pela porta e começar a gritar a seus assassinos.

— Por favor —disse ela. — Me mostre seu abdômen.

Finalmente, ele suspirou.

—Parece que sou eu o que não vai sair daqui com a roupa posta.

Segurou a ponta de sua camiseta negra e, lentamente, levantou.

—Queria olhar, assim olhe —lhe disse com impaciência e resignação.

Gina baixou a vista centímetro a centímetro. Viu um pescoço musculoso no qual pulsava desenfrenadamente o pulso. Clavículas cobertas de tecido negro. Viu uma de suas mãos grandes segurando o tecido da camiseta em cima de seu coração. Os bicos de seu peito eram diminutos, marrons e duros. Tinha a pele bronzeada de um modo sobrenatural, como ela tinha admirado no bosque, e era feito de músculos.

E então, Gina o viu. Viu seis feridas recobertas de crosta. Não tinham pontos; estavam avermelhadas e inflamadas. Doloridas.

Ela inalou bruscamente. Quase em transe, estendeu a mão. Com as pontas dos dedos, roçou a ferida que lhe atravessava o umbigo. A crosta era áspera e cálida. Ela notou pequenas descargas elétricas subindo pelo braço.

—Harry —ofegou.

—Por fim —murmurou ele, se retirando como se ela fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir. Baixou a camiseta e tampou as feridas. —Contente? Estou aqui, sou de verdade.

—Como é possível? Não é um anjo. Significa que é um demônio? Isso é o que dizem algumas pessoas sobre seus amigos e sobre você.

—Quanto mais fala, mais se compromete. Quer vir comigo?

—Harry, eu...

—Te mostrei o abdômen. Disse que viria comigo se o fizesse.

Ficava outra escolha?

— Bem. O acompanharei.

—Não tente escapar. Você não gostaria do que poderia acontecer.

Com um movimento fluido, ele deu a volta e saiu do calabouço.

Gina o seguiu, coxeando, fazendo todo o possível por se manter perto dele.

—Não respondeu a minha pergunta. Se for um demônio, posso aceitar. Seriamente. Não vou me assustar, nem nada parecido. Só quero saber para poder me preparar.

Não houve resposta.

—Nada de conversação —respondeu ele sem diminuir o passo enquanto subiam pelas escadas. — Possivelmente mais tarde.

Mais tarde. Não era o que ela teria desejado, mas era melhor que nada.

—Espero que sim.

Tropeçou e se encolheu ao sentir uma aguda dor no tornozelo.

Harry se deteve bruscamente. Antes que ela se desse conta, se chocou contra suas costas e deu um grito de susto. Imediatamente, sentiu um calor, um comichão.

—Te fiz mal?

—Não.

—Não minta para mim.

—Torci o tornozelo ontem à noite —admitiu Gina em voz baixa.

Seus traços se suavizaram enquanto a percorria lentamente com o olhar. se deteve em seus seios, em suas coxas. Ela se arrepiou. Era como se a estivesse despindo objeto a objeto, deixando-a sem nada. E ela gostou. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente no peito. Sentiu uma umidade entre as pernas.

De repente, já não importavam as respostas, a dor do tornozelo nem o intumescimento. Seu estômago se encolheu de necessidade. Tinha calor. Queria que a abraçasse, que a reconfortasse.

Um instante depois se deu conta de que estava esticando os braços para ele.

—Não me toque —disse Harry, e deu um passo para trás para pôr distância entre eles. — Ainda não.

Ela baixou os braços com decepção. Nem respostas, nem carícias pensou, tentando conter o prazer que sentia ao estar por fim perto do homem que lhe tinha consumido o pensamento durante toda a noite. Seu calor, o silêncio... Uma combinação letal para o sentido comum.

O que necessitava, o que queria, era uma carícia. Entretanto, ele estava decidido a lhe negar.

—E respirar? Posso respirar?

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram outra vez e, o leve sorriso suavizou a ferocidade de seu rosto.

—Se o fizer silenciosamente.

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

─Claro, é um encanto. Muito obrigada.

Aquele sorriso se fez enorme, e sua força cortou o fôlego de Gina. Era muito bonito absolutamente hipnotizante. Gna se viu de novo apanhada em sua armadilha… Como conseguia lhe fazer isso? E de novo esticou a mão sem pensar. Desejava sentir a faísca do contato. Desejava... desejava...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Ela ficou imóvel, zangada com ele, consigo mesma.

—Há algo que necessito antes que comece o contato.

—O que é?

— Não importa. O que importa é que não me respondeu. Esteve na cela toda a noite?

—Sim.

—Lhe deram comida?

—Não.

—E mantas?

—Não.

—Alguém te fez mal? —inquiriu ele, e um músculo se moveu na mandíbula, uma, duas vezes.

Ela ficou confusa.

—Sim, claro.

—Quem?

A rosto de Harry começou aquela estranha mudança, e sob sua pele apareceu a máscara de um esqueleto. Mesmo seus olhos mudaram. O verde se voltou negro e depois um vermelho que brilhava espantosamente. Um nó se formou na gargante de Gina. " O que faz aqui parada? Corre!"

A expressão de Harry se torceu como se soubesse o que ela queria fazer.

—Não —lhe disse.— A única coisa que conseguiria é me enfurecer mais. Isto passará em um momento. Agora me diga quem a tocou.

—Todos —respondeu ela— acredito. Mas tiveram que fazê-lo. Era a única maneira de que pudessem me colocar na cela.

Ele relaxou, embora só um pouco. A imagem esquelética e o brilho vermelho se desvaneceram.

—Não lhe tocaram sexualmente?

Ela negou com a cabeça e também relaxou um pouco.

— Então perdoarei suas vidas —disse Harry. Depois se esqueceu de sua própria regra, pôs as mãos nas suas têmporas e a obrigou a que fixasse a atenção em seu rosto.

Ela experimentou aquele comichão elétrico de novo e sentiu sua respiração quente no nariz. Harry era tão grande que a seu lado parecia diminuta, e tinha os ombros tão largos que a abrangiam por completo.

—Gina —disse com ternura.

Aquela rápida mudança, de besta a cavalheiro preocupado, era assombrosa.

—Não queria falar disto ainda, mas acredito que devo ouvir sua resposta agora. Ontem à noite matei esses quatro homens. Os que a seguiam.

—Que me seguiam? —perguntou ela. Acaso a tinha encontrado alguém do Instituto, depois de tudo? E tinham...? O resto das palavras apenas se registrou em sua mente, porque sentiu um calafrio.— Os matou?

─ Sim.

—Como eram? —perguntou ela, horrorizada. Se o doutor Mclntosh tinha morrido por sua culpa... Apertou os lábios para reprimir um gemido de dor.

Harry descreveu aos homens. Eram guerreiros capazes e fortes. Ela relaxou lentamente. A maioria dos empregados do Instituto eram velhos, como McIntosh. Muitos deles eram pálidos, com pouco cabelo e óculos, e com os olhos debilitados de olhar constantemente os monitores dos computadores. Sentiu um imenso alívio, mas também culpabilidade: a noite anterior tinham morrido quatro pessoas. Não deveria lhe importar se os conhecia ou não.

—E por que fez algo semelhante?

—Estavam armados e estavam preparados para a batalha. Tinha que escolher: ou eu os matava ou me matavam.

Disse isso sem o menor sinal de remorso. Claramente, seu salvador falava como um soldado veterano. .. ou como um assassino cruel e frio, parecido a seus companheiros. Não duvidavam em matar.

Então por que seguia desejando que a abraçasse? Fosse qual fosse a emoção que Harry leu em seu semblante, respondia a pergunta que este não tinha chegado a formular. Ele franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios. Com desagrado? Por que? Se perguntou Gina. Antes de que pudesse observá-lo melhor, ele deu a volta e subiu dois degraus mais.

—Esquece que o mencionei. —disse.

—Espera.

De um salto, Gina se aproximou dele, apesar da dor do tornozelo, e o agarrou pelo braço.

Ele se deteve. Ficou muito rígido, e depois voltou a cabeça e grunhiu lhe olhando os dedos.

—Sinto muito —sussurrou ela, e afastou a mão. Nada de tocar, recordou. — Harry...

─ Sim?

—Não se zangue, mas já é muito tarde, assim vou voltar para o tema original. O que é? Eu respondi suas perguntas, assim por favor, responde você à minha.

Ele não o fez. Ficou olhando-a.

Então Gina começou a falar nervosamente.

—Olhe, há todo tipo de criaturas pouco comuns no mundo. Ninguém sabe melhor que eu. Mencionei a você que sei que existem os demônios? Só quero ter certeza do que estou enfrentando neste castelo.

Ele baixou um degrau para cortar a distância que os separava. Em resposta, ela baixou outro para voltar a ampliá-la.

—Não faça mais perguntas. Vai se banhar, vai comer e descansar. Está muito suja, cambaleia por causa da fome e tem olheiras muito profundas. Depois, poderemos... falar.

De novo aquela vacilação. Ela ficou desconcertada e engoliu em seco.

—Se pedisse a você que me levasse de volta à cidade, o que me diria?

—Que não.

"Estava acabado". Os ombros dela se afundaram. Por muito que desejasse aquele homem, ou possivelmente pelo muito que o desejava, tinha que começar a se comportar como um ser humano racional... e escapar.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Vou ter que a trancar outra vez, Gina? — perguntou, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento. — Quer partir porque tem que falar com alguém? Há alguém ansioso para saber onde está?

—Meu chefe. —respondeu ela com sinceridade.

—Quem é seu chefe?

Como se ela fosse lhe dizer e pôr em perigo a vida de um homem inocente! Em vez de responder, se encheu de coragem e disse:

—Me deixe ir, por favor, Harry.

—Ontem à noite disse a você que voltasse para a cidade, e se negou a fazê-lo. Me seguiu, chamou a gritos. Lembra?

A Gina resultava amargo recordá-lo.

—Um momento de loucura.

— Bom, pois esse momento de loucura sentenciou seu destino, mulher. Vai ficar aqui.

Harry acompanhou Gina a seu dormitório. Ele já tinha limpado o sangue do chão, tinha jogado o colchão sujo e o tinha substituído por outro dos de reposição que tinha na sala contigüa. Para se adiantar à sedução, tinha lhe preparado um banho de água quente, tinha deixado uma bandeja de frios e queijos, tinha aberto uma garrafa de vinho e tinha posto lençóis limpos, secados ao sol.

Nunca tinha investido tanto esforço em um encontro sexual, mas tinha ouvido falar com Draco sobre como se derretiam as mulheres com aqueles cuidados. Harry não se deu conta de que Gina passaria toda a noite em uma cela, nem de que necessitaria realmente de seus cuidados,"graças" a seus amigos. Apertou os punhos. "Sua comodidade não importa". Não estava seguro de onde provinha aquele pensamento, se do demônio ou de si mesmo. Só sabia que era mentira.

—Se banhe,troque de roupa e descansa —lhe disse. — Ninguém a incomodará. Necessita algo mais?

Ela assentiu.

—A liberdade não estaria mau.

—Além disso.

—Poderia apagar minhas lembranças dos últimos dias?

—Além disso —repetiu ele. Não tinha gostado de nada que ela quisesse esquecê-lo.

Gina suspirou.

—Não. Então não há nada mais.

Harry sabia que devia sair do dormitório para que ela pudesse relaxar e seguir suas instruções, mas não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Se apoiou contra o trinco da porta. Ela permanecia no centro do quarto, com os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen, puxando a jaqueta rosa que usava para se abrigar. A boca dele se encheu de água.

—Fez isto com muitas mulheres? —perguntou Gina em tom despreocupado.

—Fazer o que?

—As prender.

—Não. Você é a primeira.

—E o que tem pensado para mim, já que sou uma garota especial?

—O tempo dirá —respondeu ele com sinceridade.

Uma sombra de preocupação obscureceu o rosto de Gina.

—Quanto tempo?

—Teremos que descobrir juntos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—É o homem mais crítico que conheci em minha vida.

Harry deu de ombros.

—Me disseram coisas piores.

—Disso estou certa. —murmurou ela.

Nem sequer aquele insulto fez que Harry se fosse. Só um pouquinho mais...

—Não sabia que comida você gostaria mais, assim, trouxe um pouco de tudo o que tínhamos na cozinha. Temo que não há muito o que escolher.

— Obrigada. — respondeu Gina. Depois, se zangou. — Não sei por que sou amável com você. Olhe o que está me fazendo.

—Cuidando de você?

Ela ruborizou e afastou o olhar.

—Pertence a algum homem, Gina? — perguntou ele de repente. Odiava aquela idéia.

— Não entendo sua pergunta. Se sou casada? Não. Se tenho noivo? Tampouco. Mas sim tenho amigos, e pessoas que se preocupam comigo — Acrescentou rapidamente, ao se dar conta de que se pôs em uma situação vulnerável. — Me buscarão — insistiu, ao ver que ele não respondia.

—Mas não a encontrarão — respondeu Harry. Os quatro da noite anterior não tinham conseguido subir à colina. Outros tampouco o conseguiriam.

Ela levou a mão à garganta e com o movimento atraiu a atenção de Harry a seu pulso. Por que se sentia tão encantado pelos batimentos de seu coração, tão desejoso de acariciá-la?

—Não queria te assustar. —explicou.

—Não o entendo. — choramingou ela.

Ele tampouco entendia a si mesmo. E, quanto mais tempo passava falando ali com Gina, menos sentido tinham as coisas. Se ergueu.

—Se banhe. Voltarei mais tarde — disse, e sem lhe dar oportunidade de responder, saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta sem olhar atrás.

Era melhor assim. Do instante em que tinha perguntado se pertencia a algum homem, o demônio tinha começado a se remover dentro dele, ansioso por briga. Se ficasse, tocaria nela. Se a tocava, tomaria. Entretanto, não queria se arriscar a fundir os corpos e a que um beijo abrasador se convertesse em uma dentada, ou a que houvesse golpes muito fortes.

Aquela mulher delicada que tinha dentro de seu quarto não sobreviveria.

—Maldita seja. —grunhiu.

Gina era, sem dúvida, a humana mais doce que tinha conhecido. O deixava com água na boca. Seu corpo atormentado chorava por ela. Não queria lhe causar mal, por muito que ela tivesse admitido que conhecia a existência do demônio. Só um Caçador ou uma isca podiam conhecê-la. Entretanto, ele não queria outra coisa que lhe dar prazer.

Além disso, estava enfurecido com seus amigos por mantê-la toda a noite no calabouço. Quando tinha aberto a porta da cela e tinha visto o rosto suja e a expressão de medo de Gina, tinha tido vontade de matar a alguém. Tinha conseguido reprimir o impulso dizendo a si mesmo que logo estaria estendida em sua cama, nua, aberta para ele. Embora aquilo tenha conseguido acalmá-lo, não tinha acalmado ao demônio; só tinha servido para incitá-lo mais.

Naquele momento, Violência necessitava uma de via de escapamento para sua raiva crescente. Só então, ele poderia acariciar Gina sem medo de quebrar seu corpo frágil.

Corpo... Gina... Duas palavras que o excitavam se fossem usadas na mesma frase. Era luminosa, era todas as fantasias feitas realidade, e tinha a intenção de se saciar dentro dela, uma e outra vez.

Logo, ela desejaria o mesmo.

O desejo brilhava nos olhos de Gina quando o olhava e, constantemente, tinha tentado tocá-lo, ter algum tipo de contato físico com ele. Harry tinha inclusive percebido o aroma de sua excitação, um perfume de paixão, inocência e mel. Entretanto, a assustava, e o medo superava seu desejo.

"Deveria estar contente de que uma isca o tema", Harry pensou consigo mesmo. Deveria, pensou com desdém. Como estava começando a odiar aquela palavra. Não obstante, tinha que pensar atentamente em se ela era ou não uma isca.

Quando ele tinha mencionado aos quatro humanos que a seguiam pela colina, Gina tinha mostrado uma surpresa que parecia verdadeira. Ficou horrorizada pelo que ele tinha feito, certo, mas a maioria das humanas se horrorizava com as guerras e as matanças.

Tinha algo que resultava assombroso: Gina tinha admitido livremente que conhecia a existência dos demônios. Ele não tinha tido que torturá-la para conseguir a informação. Por que ia fazer algo assim uma isca voluntariamente? Por que não tinha fingido que pensava que ele era humano para conseguir que baixasse a guarda?

Até o momento, não tinha tentado tira-lo da fortaleza, nem tampouco tinha tentado deixar entrar alguém. Entretanto, não tinha tido capacidade de movimento para fazê-lo. E não ia ter.

O que mais o confundia em tudo isso, era que ela tivesse tentado salva-lo de seus amigos. Salvar a alguém a quem queria fazer mal era ridículo. Além disso, Gina podia ter-se feito mal. Era uma contradição andante, para o mundo em branco e preto de Harry.

No dia seguinte se encarregaria de averiguar a verdadeira razão pela qual ela estava ali. Entretanto, aquele dia estava destinado a outras coisas.

Se encaminhou para a sala de entretenimento em busca dos outros. O espírito ronronou de impaciência. O corpo de Harry doía pela ansia de brigar, mas não encontrou ninguém na sala, nem tampouco nos quartos de seus companheiros. Depois de percorrer toda a fortaleza estava tão frustrado que ficou a gritar.

—Onde estão todos?

Deu um murro na parede, e depois outro, com tanta força que deixou entalhes. Amassou seus nódulos e lhe pulsavam de dor, mas uma dor boa, uma dor que fazia que o espírito ronronasse de felicidade.

—O que está fazendo? Está quebrando as paredes em vez de as arrumar?

Harry ouviu aquela voz familiar e se voltou. O sangue lhe caía das mãos, cálido e estimulante.

Tiago estava ao final do corredor. A luz entrava em torrentes por uma janela e desenhava sua silhueta poderosa. Um dos raios de sol incidia diretamente sobre seu cabelo negro e o convertia em uma coroa brilhante que iluminava sua pele.

E como se a tivessem golpeado, como se não a tivessem acalmado, Violência despertou à vida com um uivo. Harry assinalou a seu amigo com o cenho franzido.

—Deixaram-na lá embaixo.

—E o que?

O demônio negro que Tiago tinha tatuado no pescoço também despertou de sua letargia. Parecia que tinha piscado. E parecia que a saliva jorrava de suas presas afiadas.

—Falou?

—Do que?

—Do motivo pelo que qual aqui.

—Não.

—Então deixa que eu pergunte.

—Não!

Gina já estava o suficientemente assustada.

—Onde está agora? —perguntou Tiago.

—Não é seu assunto. Entretanto, alguém vai pagar pelo estado em que a encontrei.

Os olhos cor castanho esverdeados de seu amigo, tão idênticos aos seus, se abriram desmesuradamente devido à surpresa.

—Por que? O que significa essa mulher para você?

—É minha —foi a única resposta que Harry pôde dar. — É minha.

Tiago passou a língua pelos dentes.

—Não seja idiota. É uma isca.

—Possivelmente —disse Harry. Provavelmente. Começou a caminhar para frente. Estava fervendo, faminto. ..— Neste momento não me importa.

O outro guerreiro se aproximou também, igualmente furioso.

—Pois deveria. E trazê-la aqui foi um engano.

Harry sabia, mas não ia se desculpar. Voltaria a fazê-lo se lhe dessem a oportunidade.

—A leve à cidade e apague suas lembranças —disse Tiago.— Do contrário, terá que morrer. Viu e ouviu muito, e não podemos permitir que relate aos Caçadores.

—Preferiria ferir você.

O demônio tatuado estendeu as asas. Estava completamente acordado, e Tiago sorriu lentamente.

—De acordo, mas você terá que arrumar o que tiver quebrado.

—E você terá que limpar.

—Como se me importasse. Vamos começar ou só vamos falar disso?

—Claro que vamos começar. Agora mesmo.

Harry deu um salto.

Tiago também. Chocaram-se no ar.

* * *

Peguei um tempinho hoje para postar porque provavelmente essa semana não terei tempo.

Respondendo a Larissa: Espero que você goste das outras adaptações. Essa série fala sim de todos os amaldiçoados, e pretendo postar de todos (vai ser um personagem de HP diferente se já dei para perceber). Eu posto uma vez por semana, talvez duas mas é quase impossível, e não tenho um dia da semana certo apenas posto quando tenho tempo. Espero ter ajudado. =)

Espero que tenham gostado. Semana que vem será um pouco difícil postar, pois estarei em semana de prova, espero que entendam. E comentem!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Um murro, um grunhido de dor. Se esquivar do golpe, outro murro.

Harry deu um forte golpe no rosto de Tiago e este cambaleou para um lado com outro grunhido. Entretanto, um segundo depois, se vingou com um bom gancho de esquerda na mandíbula de Harry, ao qual lhe fizeram chiar os dentes e encheu a boca de sangue. O gosto era metálico mas doce, e em parte, saciou a sede do espírito.

Estava sorrindo quando cravou o joelho no estômago de seu competidor. O guerreiro se dobrou para frente, resfolegando. Mais. Precisava infligir mais mal. Antes que Harry pudesse dar com o cotovelo na cabeça, Tiago avançou e com um uivo selvagem, rodeou Harry com os braços e o atirou ao chão. Rodaram para conseguir a posição dominante; voaram os punhos, chocaram os joelhos. Os cotovelos se golpearam.

Harry assobiou quando Tiago voltou a golpeá-lo na boca. O sorriso se apagou dos seus lábios e o interior da bochecha se rasgou. Notou outro jorro de sangue pela garganta.

—Era isso o que queria? — rugiu Tiago.

Harry apanhou o pescoço de seu amigo com uma mão e Tiago ofegou. Sua pele começou a ficar de cor azul.

—Era isto o que queria? — perguntou por sua vez Harry.

Tiago estava lutando por respirar e ele aproveitou que o tinha imobilizado para lhe dar outros quatro golpes, todos eles no rosto. Um no olho, outro no nariz, outro na mandíbula, o último na têmpora. "Não mais Violência por hoje", dizia-se inutilmente a cada golpe. "Não mais Violência»".

"Está seguro?", perguntou o espírito de um modo sedutor.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e lançou outro murro "mata-o".

— Não! — gritou, e só então se deu conta que não tinha domesticado absolutamente ao demônio. Nem sequer um pouco. Ficou imóvel, ofegando, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia ir assim ao encontro de Gina, sedento de sangue e mais agressivo do que era geralmente.

—Oh, sim.

Cheio de cortes e machucados. Tiago rugiu e afundou o punho no olho direito de Harry. A dor explodiu em sua cabeça quando os punhos de Tiago golpearam uma veia. A visão se obscureceu momentaneamente. Algo úmido começou a derramar pela seu rosto e finalmente, a voz sádica sossegou.

Possivelmente precisasse submeter ao espírito a golpes. Feliz de agradá-lo, abriu os braços para aceitar o próximo golpe.

Tiago não o decepcionou. O guerreiro lhe deu uma chute no estomago e Harry caiu para trás. Assim que tocou o chão, Tiago se colocou sobre ele, e o segurou pelos ombros com os joelhos com uma expressão de demoníaca satisfação nos olhos, muito mais ameaçador que a tatuagem que tinha no pescoço.

—Quer mais? —pergunto.

—Mais.

Um murro. A cabeça de Harry girou bruscamente para a esquerda. Murro. Volta para a direita. Murro. A cartilagem de seu nariz rangeu.

"Me golpeie! Mais forte! Mais forte!".

A cada golpe, o espírito se afundava mais e mais. Ira contra Violência, pensou Harry, e Violência se acovardou. A idéia de vencer a Violência produzia quase um clímax sexual. Sorriu, pensando que assim devia se sentir Lupin quando infligia feridas a si mesmo para sentir dor. Feliz no sofrimento. Desesperado por conseguir mais.

Ao receber outro golpe, seus dentes morderam a língua. A língua inchou.

"Agora não pode beijar Gina", disse a si mesmo.

"Não tem que beijá-la para se deitar com ela", disse o demônio, e foi suficiente para lhe provocar um ataque de fúria.

"Já basta!". Ele queria beijar Gina. Queria provar seu sabor na boca enquanto ela se retorcia contra ele. E o conseguiria. Enquanto as chamas o devoravam, naquela noite interminável, não tinha podido pensar em outra coisa.

Outro murro.

—Tiago! o que está fazendo?

Harry ouviu a voz de Rony do corredor.

—Dando a Harry o que necessita. Murro.

—Basta!

—Não.

O golpe seguinte se afundou mais forte e mais profundamente na têmpora de Harry, fazendo que seu cérebro retumbasse.

—Não pare. — disse Harry a Tiago. Um pouco mais, e possivelmente o espírito se mantivesse escondido durante o resto do dia.

— Basta! —repetiu Rony. — Agora mesmo, ou esta noite o levarei ao inferno com Harry. Imediatamente cessaram os murros. Era uma ameaça que Rony podia cumprir com facilidade.

Tiago estava ofegando, e Harry também. Esteve a ponto de agarrar Tiago pelo pulso e obrigá-lo a que seguisse golpeando. Queria, necessitava mais. Não podia se arriscar. Se devia receber golpes até que não pudesse se mover, se deixaria pegar.

Não queria machucar Gina.

Ainda não, ao menos.

A contragosto, Tiago se levantou e ofereceu a mão a Harry para ajudá-lo a levantar. Com a mesma relutância, Harry a aceitou e logo esteve de pé. Juntos, enfrentaram a Rony.

Não tinha nenhuma emoção nos olhos de Rony enquanto os observava. Harry passou a mão pela rosto golpeada e encontrou cortes que deveriam ter sido suturados se tivesse sido humano.

—Quer alguém me dizer o que passou?

—Estamos testando uma nova técnica de luta — disse Harry, com os lábios inchados. Por uma vez, o espírito se manteve calado. Ele quase se sentia normal. Se dar conta disso lhe resultou tão maravilhosamente incrível que sorriu.

—Exato. Uma nova técnica — disse Tiago, e passou um braço pelos ombros. Tinha um dos olhos fechados, e o lábio inferior partido.

Harry sabia que em menos de uma hora, suas feridas estariam totalmente curadas. A imortalidade tinha suas vantagens.

Voltaria Violência a seu corpo quando estivesse são?

Rony ia responder, mas Harry elevou a palma da mão.

—Não quero ouvir suas queixas. Deixaram Gina no calabouço. Deveriam dar graças aos deuses de que não me atire na sua garganta.

—Fizemos o necessário para que se mostrasse mais dócil. —disse Rony, e em seu tom de voz não tinha nenhum animo de desculpa.

Harry ficou tenso ao notar uma quebra de onda de ira. Entretanto, era uma ira muito normal, que não o obrigava a fazer coisas terríveis. Milagroso.

—Te pedi somente duas coisas. E não tem fez nenhuma das duas.

—Me pediu que a mantivesse com vida e intacta. Ambas as coisas se cumpriram — replicou Rony.

Certo, mas ela estava assustada e gelada, e por algum motivo, isso lhe causava mais mal que os punhos de Rony. Era tão miúda, tão delicada...

—Eu não podia me ocupar de suas necessidades. Deveria tê-lo feito você. — disse a seu amigo.

—Olhe, neste momento sua mulher não importa — disse Rony. — Desde sua última morte ocorreram muitas coisas...

—Não importam? Se ficasse doente...

As bordas de sua ira se transformaram em pontas afiadas que provocaram ao espírito. Depois de tudo, não devia estar completamente vencido, porque Harry se deu conta de que seu corpo se esticava e se preparava para a guerra.

O demônio gostou. "Mata-o. Quer ficar com o que é nosso".

Sim, precisava matar. O sangue lhe fervia. Sua pele se estirava sobre os ossos.

—Não te escuta — disse Tiago a Rony, e deu a Harry um empurrão— Ouve?

—Sim —respondeu Harry entre dentes.

—Quanto tempo pensa ter a mulher aqui?

"Todo o possível", respondeu sua mente por vontade própria.

"O tempo que for necessário" corrigiu ele.

Tê-la na fortaleza era perigoso para ela, para ele e para os outros Senhores. Ele sabia, mas não ia liberá-la. Não tinha a vontade nem o desejo. Não tinha nada mais importante que descobrir as delícias que prometia seu corpo.

De repente, alguém lhe deu um murro no nariz e sua cabeça explodiu de dor. A fúria se desvaneceu. A excitação também. Harry piscou com confusão e olhou para Tiago.

—Por que fez isso?

—Sei rosto não era seu rosto, a não ser o de Violência — lhe disse Rony, sacudindo a cabeça. Tinha uma expressão cansada. — Estava a ponto de estalar.

—Tem que se controlar, Harry —disse Tiago com exasperação. — É como uma espada do Damocles, preparada para cair em qualquer momento e cortar a todos.

—Isso soa engraçado vindo de você. — respondeu Harry secamente.

—Onde está a garota agora? — quis saber Rony.

—Em meu quarto. —respondeu Harry.

—A deixou sozinha no quarto? — inquiriu Tiago, e lançou os braços ao ar. — Por que não lhe dá uma faca e lhe diz que nos apunhale?

—A tranquei. Não pode nos causar problemas.

—Talvez saiba forçar a fechadura — disse Rony, enquanto esfregava a nuca. — Talvez neste mesmo instante esteja deixando entrar os Caçadores.

—Não. Eu os matei.

—Mas pode ter mais.

Rony tinha razão, e Harry sabia.

—Está bem. Comprovarei que segue onde a deixei, e sozinha.

Quando começou a andar, Rony e Tiago o seguiram. Pela extremidade do olho, viu que Tiago sacudia os braços e um par de facas caíam em suas mãos.

Não se tinha deixado dominar por seu demônio durante a briga, depois de tudo. Harry se deu conta de que, do contrário, sua pele pareceria farrapos naquele momento.

Sentiu uma pontada de culpabilidade. Tinha Tiago lutado só para ajudá-lo?

—Ninguém toca na garota —disse ele, e sua culpabilidade se intensificou. Deveria ser mais leal com seus amigos. — Não importa o que averigüemos, é minha. Entendido? Eu me encarregarei dela.

Houve uma pausa tensa enquanto os outros dois homens pensavam em sua resposta.

—De acordo. —disse Rony com um suspiro.

Tiago permaneceu em silêncio.

—É meu quarto. Posso entrar sozinho e lhes deixar fora...

—Está bem —disse Tiago. — É sua. Embora se que não vai fazer o que deveria... Mas os Caçadores serão executados no momento em que aparecerem.

—De acordo.

—Que fez ela para que sinta tanta lealdade?

Perguntou Rony com curiosidade.

Harry não conhecia a resposta. Nem sequer queria conhecê-la.

—Acredito que nosso amigo se esqueceu que o sexo é sexo —disse Tiago. — A pessoa que o ofereça não importa. Essa mulher não é nada especial. Nenhuma é.

De repente, Harry sentiu outra quebra de onda de fúria e olhou Tiago fixamente. Tiago lhe devolveu o olhar e entre eles houve uma grande tensão.

—Não fale assim dela.

—Falo como quero.

Harry sabia que, se voltasse a ouvir seu amigo falar sobre Gina de uma maneira tão depreciativa, saltaria.

—Pela razão que for —disse Rony — essa garota é um detonador. Lhe diga que não voltará a falar dela, Tiago.

—E por que? A última vez que o comprovei, ainda tinha direito a expressar minhas opiniões.

—Tiago, tem que estar cansado de limpar o sangue dos chãos —disse Rony— Pensa em quanto sangue correrá se os Caçadores estão tentando invadir agora nossa casa e não lhes impedimos de entrar. Diga-lhe.

—Está bem. Não voltarei a falar da garota. Contente?

Sim. Harry relaxou imediatamente.

—Não vou dizer, mas sabe o que estou pensado, não é? —perguntou Tiago com ironia.

Sim. Sabia. Era pior que Draco.

—Meninos! —disse Rony, pondo os olhos em branco.

—Mama... —respondeu Tiago com ironia.

Finalmente, os três homens ficaram de novo a caminho para o dormitório.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mas percebia Harry o aroma de mel de Gina. Aquele aroma era dele; não era de um sabão nem de um perfume, a não ser dele. Harry notou que lhe endurecia o corpo. Teve a sensação de que levava toda a eternidade esperando provar aquele mel.

Olhou seus companheiros. Não parecia que eles percebessem aquele aroma doce que impregnava o ar. Bem. Ele queria Gina por completo, com exclusividade.

Quando chegaram à soleira, os três se detiveram. Tiago ficou tenso e preparou uma de suas facas. Sua rosto se tarnsformou em uma máscara dura, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer o que fosse necessário. Rony também tirou uma arma: um revolver calibre 45 carregado e preparado.

—Olhem bem antes de atacar. — advertiu Harry entre dentes.

Eles assentiram.

—No três. Um — sussurrou, e escutou atentamente.

Do outro lado da porta não tinha nenhum som. Nem o chapinho da água do banho, nem o suave entrechocar de um prato em uma bandeja. Teria Gina escapado de verdade? Se o tivesse feito...

─Dois...

Seu estômago se encolheu. Apertou com força o punho de sua faca.

—Três.

Giro a maçaneta e abriu a porta de par em par. Os três homens entraram rapidamente, em silêncio, preparados para qualquer coisa. Harry passou o olhar pela sala, assimilando todos os detalhes. Não tinha rastros no chão. As janelas estavam fechadas. A bandeja de comida, intacta. Tinha roupa sua fora do armário, atirada pelo chão.

Onde estava Gina?

Tiago e Rony se separaram enquanto ele avançava sigilosamente junto à parede do armário, com os sentidos em alerta. Então as mantas da cama se moveram e se ouviu um suave gemido.

—Baixem as armas — ordenou Harry com um sussurro feroz. O sangue lhe tinha cozido ao ouvir o som daquele suspiro feminino.

Ao se aproximar da cama, encontrou a Bela Adormecida. Gina. Anjo, destruição.

Seu cabelo cor vermelho estava estendido pela almofada branca. As pestanas, um pouco mais escuras que o cabelo, projetavam sombras longas sobre seu rosto, ainda manchadas da porcaria do chão do calabouço. Não tinha se banhado, não tinha comido. Devia ter dormido assim que ele a tinha deixado sozinha.

—Bonita. — disse Tiago com uma admiração reticente.

"Deliciosa", corrigiu-o Harry em seus pensamentos. "Minha". Tinha os lábios vermelhos e deliciosamente inchados. Os teria mordido de preocupação? Observou o movimento ascendente e descendente de seu peito e, sem poder evitar, esticou o braço para tocá-la. Entretanto, apertou o punho antes de roçá-la. De novo, seu corpo se endureceu como uma rocha e a necessidade fervia em seu interior. Uma necessidade escura, intensa, mais poderosa inclusive que Violência.

Como era possível que ela conseguisse aquela resposta dele, só com um suspiro?

Finalmente, estendeu os dedos e lhe acariciou a bochecha com a suavidade de uma pluma. Sua pele era suave, mas lhe produziu um comichão elétrico e, ao insistir, a temperatura de seu corpo subiu outro grau.

Gina abriu os olhos de repente, como se ela também houvesse sentido o comichão.

De repente, se levantou, e a juba caiu em cascata pelos ombros e as costas. Com olhos sonolentos, o olhou.

—Harry — sussurrou.

Se voltou para trás até que subiu a cabeceiro de metal, e as algemas repicaram contra os lados da cama. Eram as algemas com as que o atavam todas as noites.

—Harry. —repetiu ela. Assustada, alucinada..., feliz?

Harry, Rony e Tiago deram um passo atrás ao uníssono. Sabia por que se movia; tinha visto sua ruína nos preciosos olhos de Gina quando seus olhares se encontraram. Entretanto, não sabia por que os outros reagiam assim.

—Que... que está fazendo? — pergunto ela.— E o que aconteceu com seu rosto? Está sangrando.

Então olhou aos outros e gemeu.

— Não foi suficiente matá-lo ontem à noite! Tiveram que golpeá-lo hoje também? Saiam daqui, assassinos! Fora!

Saltou da cama e se interpôs entre Harry e eles, cambaleando ligeiramente enquanto abria os braços para mantê-los afastados. Para protegê-lo? Outra vez? Com os olhos muito abertos, Harry olhou a seus amigos, que também tinham expressão de assombro.

Os atos de Gina eram os de alguém inocente... ou de alguém que fingia ser inocente. De todo o modo, Harry notou que queria tocá-la outra vez. Para sentir consolo? Não, não podia ser. Tinha que ser por desejo. Isso tinha sentido. Ele era um homem, ela era uma mulher. Desejava-a.

Mas, se faria aquele desejo mais escuro, tal e como temia?

Puxou seu braço e a puxou para que se colocasse atrás dele. Compartilhou um olhar de confusão com Rony, e depois se voltou para olhá-la. Antes de que pudesse pronunciar uma só palavra, ela disse apressadamente:

—Vai me levar a cidade agora? Por favor.

E não voltar a vê-la?

—Come — lhe ordenou. — Se Lave. Voltarei logo —disse. Depois, falou a seus amigos.—Vamos.

E saiu ao corredor. Eles vacilaram um momento antes de segui-lo. Depois de fechar a porta com chave, Harry apoiou a testa contra o muro de pedra e respirou profundamente.

"Isto tem que parar".

—Trouxe o problema para casa —disse Tiago — Realmente estava tentando te proteger de nós?

—Não pode ser.

Entretanto, era a segunda vez que o tinha feito, e Harry estava mais confuso naquele momento que antes.

Se ergueu e passou a mão pela rosto.

—Me deixe partir, Harry — pediu Gina através da porta. — Me equivoquei ao vir. Se servir de algo, te prometo que não contarei a ninguém.

—Sei que trouxe problemas —reconheceu Harry a Tiago.

Seu amigo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E não vai se desculpar?

Aquilo era o pior de tudo, não o lamentava.

—Esquece a mulher por agora —disse Rony, agitando uma mão no ar. — A viu, está bem. Não parece que tenha deixado entrar os Caçadores, ao menos ainda.

─Agora temos algo mais importante do que falar. Antes tentei dizer que os deuses... não são quem pensa.

—Harry, temos que falar com você. —disse uma voz áspera, que cortou qualquer resposta que ele tivesse podido dar.

Rony subiu os braços com exasperação e Harry deu a volta. Lupin se aproximava junto a Draco e Sirius. Os dois primeiros tinham o cenho franzido. O terceiro sorria, como o louco que era.

—Sua mulher tem que partir —rugiu Lupin. — A estive cheirando toda a noite, e não posso suportar outro instante mais dessa essência de tormenta.

Tormenta? Gina cheirava a mel.

—Fica. —disse Harry laconicamente.

—Quem é, por que esta aqui e... posso vê-la nua? —perguntou Draco, movendo uma sobrancelha.

—Alguém deveria matá-la. — sentenciou Lupin.

— Ninguém vai tocar nela!

Tiago fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Já vamos outra vez.

—Ao contrário de Lupin, a mim não importa sua presença —disse Draco, esfregando as mãos.— Só me importa que não queira compartilhá-la. Eu gostaria...

Harry empurrou Draco antes de que este pudesse terminar a frase.

—Não diga nada mais. Sei o que você gostaria de lhe fazer, e antes morrerei.

Então Draco franziu o cenho e sua pele pálida avermelhada.

—Te afaste, idiota. Não estive com nenhuma mulher hoje, assim não estou com humor para tolices.

sirius permanecia no canto, sorrindo.

—A ninguém mais parece divertido isto? É melhor que escutar aos brokers quando as ações descem vertiginosamente.

Harry lutou por dominar seu temperamento e tirar Gina da cabeça. Como mulher, como humana, como possível isca, era a última pessoa que deveria lhe suscitar aquele sentimento de amparo.

Deveria, deveria, deveria. AH! "Termina com isto". Finalmente. Logo. Já.

— Já basta! —gritou Rony.

Todo mundo fico em silêncio e olhou Rony com surpresa. Dificilmente gritava.

—Tinha Caçadores na cidade? —pergunto a Draco e a Lupin.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não encontramos nenhum.

—Bem. Isso está bem. Possivelmente Harry matou todos. —disse Rony, e assentiu com satisfação. — Mas Harry não sabe nada dos deuses ainda. Temos que contar a ele. E há mais. Tiago e eu... fizemos algo ontem à noite.

—Que está acontecendo? —pergunto Harry. — Quero sabê-lo. O que acontece aos deuses? Sei que chamaram Tiago, mas estava muito distraído para perguntar antes pelos detalhes. Que queriam dele?

—Mais tarde — respondeu Sirius a Harry, sem afastar os olhos de Rony. — O que têm feito, Morte?

—Se explique. —exigiu Lupin.

—Uma explicação não será suficiente. Preciso lhes mostrar isso — disse Rony, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. — Me sigam.

Não podia ser nada bom, pensou Harry. Rony nunca se mostrou tão misterioso. Confuso, intrigado, preocupado, olhou para a porta atrás da qual Gina se encontrava antes de seguir a seus amigos.

* * *

**Mais um posts aqui. Eu queria pedir para se vocês gostarem(ou não), comentem, eu não sei vocês estão gostando daqui ou não, e não quero parar de postar a fic por pouco leitores.**

**Até semana que vem!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Gina deitou na cama, tentando controlar a respiração. Oh, Deus. Ele tinha voltado. Não tinha sido um sonho, uma alucinação nem um milagre. Harry estava vivo. Ela tinha estado realmente encerrada em um calabouço. Ele tinha voltado realmente de entre os mortos. E realmente, fazia com que as vozes cessassem.

Quando a tinha deixado naquele estranho dormitorio de paredes nuas, ela havia começado a procurar um telefone, mas não o tinha encontrado. Depois tinha procurado uma saída. Nada. O cansaço a tinha vencido rapidamente. Não tinha sido capaz de lutar contra o silêncio relaxante, como uma droga adorada da qual finalmente podia desfrutar. Assim se deitou sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Imaginou que possivelmente, só possivelmente, tudo aquilo não fosse mais que uma ilusão e que, quando abrisse os olhos, se encontraria em sua casa, em sua cama.

Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos, tinha visto Harry inclinado sobre ela, olhando-a com seus profundos olhos de cor esmeralda.

Sua rosto estava cheia de hematomas e cortes. Tinha o olho esquerdo inchado e o lábio quebrado. Ao recordá-lo, sentiu náusea. Aqueles monstros tinham tentado matá-lo de novo?

"De novo"Harry. Ótimo! O tinham matado. E dois de seus assassinos estavam com ele. Além disso, Harry falava com eles em términos amáveis, conversava como se não tivesse nenhuma razão para odiá-los. Como podiam seguir sendo amigos?

Saltou da cama. Doía-lhe o corpo a cada movimento e franziu o cenho. Muito estresse..., e não tinha um final a vista para tudo aquilo.

Foi para o banheiro e se surpreendeu por sua beleza, levando em conta quão espartano era o quarto. Ali, as paredes estavam recobertas de azulejos brancos e o chão era de mármore; além disso, tinha uma banheira vazia, de ferro, com os pés de garras, que tinha a torneira elevada, em caso de um gigante quisesse tomar banho? E uma enorme bancada cheia de toalhas.

Por algum motivo que ela não compreendia, tudo estava atarraxado, e não tinha nenhuma decoração.

Gina deu de ombros e, com um suspiro, pegou uma das toalhas e a molhou na água da banheira, que tinha ficado gelada. Sem tirar a roupa, se lavou o melhor que pôde. Não tinha intenção de se despir. Um daqueles homens podia voltar a qualquer momento.

"Sim, mas você gostaria que voltasse Harry".

"Não", disse ela, ruborizada pela idéia. Não gostaria. Harry a assustava.

"Ele te proporciona o prezado silêncio".

"Já não". Harry não estava ali e, entretanto, as vozes não tinham voltado. Tinha a cabeça clara, e só ouvia seus próprios pensamentos. "Estou curada".

"Não estas. Ontem à noite, no calabouço, ouviu vozes".

—Agora estou falando comigo mesma — disse, elevando as mãos ao céu. — Qual será o próximo acontecimento?

Notou que tinha o estômago vazio e recordou que tinha uma bandeja cheia de comida que Harry devia ter deixado ali. Saiu do banho, a tomou entre as mãos e se aproximou da janela. Apoiou a bandeija no parapeito e pegou uma uva. O suco doce da fruta lhe percorreu a garganta, e esteve a ponto de gemer antes de se concentrar no assunto mais importante de todos: escapar.

Tinha falado a McIntosh, e portanto ao Instituto, daqueles homens e de sua fortaleza. McIntosh sabia, inclusive, que ela tinha a intenção de visitá-los. O mais provável era que, naquele momento, ele já soubesse aonde tinha ido. Iria procurar a ela ou a abandonaria a sua sorte como castigo por ter desobedecido? Embora sempre tivesse sido bom com ela, nunca tinha tolerado enganos de outros empregados e, muito menos, a desobediência.

"Virá", pensou Gina. "Necessita de você".

Entretanto, enquanto olhava pela janela, só via mato e neve. Não deixou que aquilo a desanimasse. Tinha que sair dali quanto antes. Enquanto pensava, comeu todas as uvas. E quando terminou com elas, deu conta dos frios e do queijo, e tomou um pouco de vinho. Nunca tinha comido nada tão delicioso. O presunto estava polvilhado com açúcar mascavo, e tinha sido uma festa para suas papilas gustativas. O queijo era suave, e as uvas tinham sido um contraponto perfeito. O vinho, excelente.

Bem, aquele lugar tinha alguns pontos a seu favor.

Entretanto, a comida não era uma razão suficientemente boa para ficar. E o sexo? Claro que não, pensou, embora sentisse um comichão no estômago. Isso era...

De repente, tudo em seu interior ficou em alerta. Era como a calma antes da tormenta. Não sentia exatamente dor, mas se deu conta de que algo não estava bem em seu corpo. Um batimento do coração... dois... Engoliu em seco, esperou.

Então estalou a tormenta.

O sangue lhe gelou nas veias, mais umas gotas de suor, afiadas como cristais quebrados, lhe cobriram a pele. Gritou, gemeu, tentou tirar-lhe. Entretanto, não se foram. Eram como aranhas, e ela via suas patinhas passeando por seu corpo. Lhe formou outro grito na garganta no preciso instante em que a invadia um forte enjôo, assim que o som se transformou em um grunhido. Teve que se agarrar a janela para não cair. A bandeja caiu ao chão com estrepito.

De repente, o enjôo se tarnsformou em dor, e a dor em uma faca que a atravessou do estomago ao coração. Cambaleou, ofegou e gemeu, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O que lhe tinha passado? Tinha veneno na comida? Oh, Deus, ainda tinha aquelas aranhas na pele?

Outra pontada de dor a atravessou.

—Harry — sussurro.

Nada. Não ouviu passos.

— Harry! —gritou, projetando o nome com todas suas forças. Tentou chegar até a porta, mas não podia se mover.

— Harry!

"Por que o chama? Possivelmente ele seja quem tem feito isto".

—Harry —repetiu Gina. Não podia tirar o nome dos lábios. — Harry...

Lhe nublou a visão e sua garganta se inflamou. Não podia respirar e caiu ao chão. Necessitava ar, precisava tirar aquelas aranhas do corpo, mas não tinha força nem energia.

A garrafa de vinho se inclinou e o liquido que ficava dentro derramou a seu redor. Perdeu a visão completamente enquanto o mundo desmoronava e desaparecia, deixando somente a escuridão.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

—Isto... não é possível — disse. Passou a mão pelos olhos, mas a visão não mudou.

—É evidente que não era Gina a quem estava cheirando. —disse Lupin, e deu um murro na parede. O pó se estendeu pelo ar, e algumas partes pequenas de pedra caíram ao chão.

Sirius se limitou a rir.

Draco inalou com reverência.

—Venham comigo.

Ali, em um canto do dormitório de Rony, haviam quatro mulheres de diferentes idades. Estavam agarradas pelas mãos umas das outras e aconchegadas, muito juntas, como se quisessem se dar apoio e força. Estavam tremendo e olhavam aos homens com os olhos muito abertos, cheios de pânico.

Harry se deu conta de que nem todas tremiam. Tinha uma moça muito bonita, com cabelo roxo, que os olhava com fúria. Tinha a mandíbula apertada, como se se estivesse mordendo a língua para não começar a proferir obscenidades.

—Que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou.

—Não me fale nesse tom. —respondeu Tiago. — Você começou com Gina.

Harry olhou a Rony.

—Por que estão aqui?

Rony olhou a Tiago. Tiago fez um gesto com o queixo para o corredor. Os guerreiros saíram. Todos estavam impacientes por saber o que ocorria. Rony foi o último a sair, e fechou a porta com a chave.

Harry olhou a seus amigos. Todos tinham a mesma rosto de incredulidade que ele. Nunca tinha acontecido nada parecido. Nenhum tinha levado uma mulher ao castelo, nem sequer Draco, e naquele momento, tinha tantas fêmeas na casa como guerreiros. Era surrealista.

—E bem? —insistiu.

Tiago, então, explicou que os Titãs tinham derrubado os Gregos, e que os novos soberanos queriam..., não, tinham lhe ordenado que executasse aquelas quatro mulheres inocentes. Se resistisse, o voltariam louco de violência; se pedisse que o liberassem da tarefa, ficaria maldito, como Harry.

Harry escutou a história sem sair de seu assombro. E o horror ia tomando conta dele.

— Mas por que foram os novos reis pedir a Tiago que...

De repente, adivinhou a resposta e apertou os lábios.

"É minha culpa", pensou. "Eu sou o responsável. Ontem desafiei aos deuses, os insultei". Aquilo tinha que ser sua vingança.

Olhou Sirius com consternação. O guerreiro o estava observando com um brilho duro nos olhos. No dia anterior, os dois tinham afirmado que não lhes importava que os deuses os castigassem. Tinham pensado que nada podia ser pior que a situação em que viviam.

Se equivocavam.

—Não podemos permitir que Tiago faça isto — disse Rony, interrompendo os negros pensamentos de Harry. — Já está no limite. Todos estamos.

Lupin deu outro murro na parede e grunhiu pela força. Tinha cortes nos braços e lhe abriram por causa do impacto. O sangue vermelho salpicou na pedra chapeada.

—Os Titãs têm que saber o que ocorrerá se Tiago obedecer. Tem que saber que estamos em um equilibrio muito precário entre o bem e o mal. Por que fazem isto?

—Eu sei por que. —disse Harry. Todos o olharam.

Enquanto contava o que tinha feito, sentiu uma grande vergonha.

—Não esperava que acontecesse isto — terminou. — Não sabia que os Titãs tinham escapado, e muito menos que tinham tomado as rédeas do Olimpo.

—Não sei o que dizer. — sussurrou Tiago.

—Eu sim. Maldito seja. — respondeu Draco.

—Acha que Gina é também um castigo dos deuses? —perguntou Rony.

Ele apertou as mandíbulas.

—Sim. Os Titãs devem ter conduzido aos Caçadores diretamente para nós, sabendo que podiam usar Gina, e como ia me transtornar.

—Você não amaldiçoou aos deuses até depois que tivessem chamado Tiago. Além disso, nem sequer os tinha desafiado quando Gina apareceu pela primeira vez em minhas câmaras — assinalou Sirius. — Os Titãs não podiam saber o que faríamos e diríamos depois.

—Não? Possivelmente não a enviaram, mas devem a estar usando de algum modo —disse Harry. Não tinha outra explicação para a intensidade do que sentia por Gina. — Me ocuparei dela — acrescentou. Entretanto seu corpo se tensionou, e lhe rogou que retirasse aquelas palavras. Ele não o fez. — Me ocuparei de todas elas.

Draco o olhou com o cenho franzido.

─ Como?

—As matarei.

Fazia coisas piores. Por que não podia acrescentar aquilo a sua lista? "Porque não sou uma besta". Se o fazesse, se transformaria em Violência. Não seria melhor que o espírito que levava dentro, e sua existência só teria um objetivo: causar dor. Entretanto, ele tinha levado aquela praga à casa. Tinha que arrumá-lo, mas poderia destruir Gina? Não queria saber a resposta.

— Você não pode matar às quatro que estão no quarto de Rony — disse Tiago. — Os Titãs me ordenaram isso. Quem sabe como reagirão se não seguir suas instruções ao pé da letra.

—Ouço-lhes, canalhas, doentes —gritou uma voz feminina por trás da porta. — Se nos matarem, juro a vocês que eu os matarei.

Houve uma pausa. Lupin sorriu com ironia.

—Uma façanha impossível, mas eu gostaria de vê-la tentando.

Uns punhos femininos golpearam a porta.

— Nos soltem! nos soltem! Ouvem-me?

—A ouvimos, mulher —disse Lupin. — Estou certo de que lhe até os mortos ouvem.

O fato de que Lupin, o mais sério de todos, fizesse uma brincadeira, era inquietante. Só recorriam ao humor quando a situação era desesperadora.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Depois de séculos de rotina rígida, de repente Harry tinha que interrogar a uma mulher e depois destruí-la, antes que pudessem usá-la contra eles. Tinha que salvar a um amigo de uma ordem impensável. E tinha que aplacar aos deuses. A deuses que nem sequer sabiam como se aproximar deles.

Aqueles Titãs eram seres desconhecidos. Se lhes pedisse misericórdia e eles lhe ordenassem fazer algo vil, algo ao que ele se negasse, a situação pioraria com toda segurança.

─Por que não as toco? —Perguntou Sirius. — Se morrerem de enfermidade, ninguém terá que se preocupar com sua consciência — disse. — Salvo eu mesmo.

—Não. —disse Tiago, ao mesmo tempo que Draco gritava:

— Não, demônios!

—Nada de enfermidades —disse Rony. — Uma vez que começa, é impossível de controlar.

—Manteremos os corpos em pacotes selados — propôs Sirius com decisão.

Rony suspirou. —Isso não serviria de nada, e sabe. A doença sempre se estende.

—Enfermidade! — gritou a garota— Vão nos contagiar com alguma enfermidade? Por isso nos trouxeram aqui? Asquerosos, odiosos, podres...

—Silêncio. —disse outra voz— Não os provoque, Tonks.

—Mas, vó, esses...

Suas vozes se afastaram. Provavelmente, tinham afastado a garota da porta. Harry gostava de sua coragem. Recordava a Gina, que tinha enfrentado a ele na cela e tinha exigido que mostrasse o abdomem. Estava claro que queria sair correndo, mas não o tinha feito. Só de recordar, lhe endurecia o corpo e lhe esquentava o sangue. Tinha acariciado suas feridas, inclusive, e tinha infundido um pouco de vida nele. Isso era algo que ele não tinha podido compreender.

Ternura, possivelmente?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Lutaria contra aquela emoção até seu último fôlego, que chegaria dentro de treze horas, pensou ironicamente. Não podia sentir ternura por uma isca, nem por um castigo divino, nem pelo que fosse.

A prova era que, quando voltasse a vê-la, tomaria com dureza, rapidamente, investindo, investindo... Violência se sentia satisfeita com aquela imagem.

"Quando estiver com Gina em minha cama, vou ser suave, tenho que recordá-lo".

Aquele pensamento foi esquecido. Lhe pediria mais, e ele o daria. ELE...

—Isto está começando a ser tedioso — disse Tiago, e o empurrou com força para a parede. Está ofegando e suando, e tem um brilho vermelho nos olhos. Está a ponto de estalar, Violência?

A imagem de Gina, nua e excitada, se desvaneceu... Aquilo enfureceu ao espírito, que tentou sair da pele de Harry e atacar. Harry também rugiu, desejando obter outra imagem dela.

— Se acalme, Harry .— ordenou Rony, e sua voz serena penetrou na nebulosa mente de Harry— Se seguir assim, teremos que o encadear. Então, quem protegerá Gina, sim?

Harry ficou gelado. Sabia que o encadeariam, e não podia permitir. Durante o dia, não. De noite, sim. Então era uma ameaça e não tinha outro modo de dominá-lo. "Sou uma ameaça agora também", pensou. Mas se o atavam naquele momento, quando estava a ponto de perder o juízo, possivelmente admitisse a derrota e deixasse de tentar ser outra coisa que um demônio. Todos o estavam olhando.

—Sinto muito. — disse.

Algo não ia bem. Aquela dança frenética com o espírito era completamente absurda. Era vergonhosa. Normalmente, lutavam um com o outro, mas não assim.

Possivelmente precisasse passar mais tempo no ginásio. Ou outra rodada com Tiago.

—Bem? —perguntou Rony.

Harry assentiu rigidamente.

Rony segurou as mãos por trás das costas e olhou a todos os outros.

—Como isto já está resolvido, vamos falar da razão pela qual os trouxe aqui.

—Vamos falar da razão pela qual trouxe as mulheres aqui —interveio Draco— em vez de as deixar na cidade. Sim, Tiago tem um trabalho a fazer, mas isso não explica...

—As mulheres estão aqui porque não queríamos que partissem da cidade e que Tiago se visse obrigado as seguir — se justificou Rony. — E eu queria que as vissem para que não as matem se encontram com elas pela fortaleza. Se conseguem escapar, voltem a lhes trazer para meu quarto e as encerrem dentro. Não falem com elas nem lhes façam mal. Até que pensemos como liberar Tiago disto, as mulheres são nossas convidadas. Entendido?

Um por um, os senhores assentiram. Que outra coisa podiam fazer?

—Por agora, me deixem isso e descansem. Sigam adiante com sua jornada. Estou certo de que logo necessitarei de vocês.

—Eu, para começar, penso beber até perder o sentido —disse Tiago, passando uma mão pela rosto— Mulheres na casa! — murmurou enquanto se afastava— Por que não convidamos a toda a cidade e fazemos uma festa?

—Uma festa estaria bom — disse Sirius — Possivelmente me ajudasse a esquecer esta sociedade masculina por obrigação. — Dito isso, ele também partiu.

Lupin não disse nada. Se limitou a tirar uma faca de sua jaqueta e partiu pelo corredor, sem deixar dúvida do que pensava fazer. Harry teria se oferecido para lhe cortar, para lhe dar chicotadas ou golpeá-lo e economizar a Lupin a agonia de fazer as feridas por si mesmo, mas tinha se oferecido outras vezes, e a resposta tinha sido um não muito brusco.

Ele entendia que Lupin precisasse fazê-lo por si mesmo. Ser uma carga era quase tão ruim como estar possuído. Todos tinham seus demônios, e Lupin não queria piorar as coisas para nenhum deles.

Naquele momento, entretanto, possivelmente Harry tivesse recebido de bom grado a distração.

—Nos veremo mais tarde — se despediu Draco— Eu volto para a cidade —tinha finas rugas de tensão ao redor dos olhos, olhos que, em vez de brilhar de satisfação, como de costume, estavam de um cinza apagado— Não estive com nenhuma mulher, nem esta manhã nem ontem à noite. Tudo isto... —disse, e fez um gesto com a mão para a porta— alterou minha a agenda. E não de um modo positivo.

—Vá. — o animou Rony.

—A menos, claro, que me permita entrar em seu quarto...

—Vai. — repetiu Rony com impaciência.

—Elas é que perdem. —disse Draco. Deu de ombros e desapareceu pela esquina.

Harry sabia que devia se oferecer para vigiar às mulheres. Depois de tudo, certamente estavam ali por sua culpa. Entretanto, precisava ver Gina. Não, não o necessitava. Queria vê-la. Ele não necessitava nada, e menos de uma humana com motivações questionáveis e que estava destinada a morrer.

—Rony...

—Vá. — disse seu amigo— Faz o que precise fazer para manter as coisas sob controle. Sua mulher...

—Não quero falar de Gina. — respondeu Harry. Já sabia o que Rony queria lhe dizer. "Tem que se ocupar de sua mulher o quanto antes". Ele também sabia.

—Te tira isso do corpo e depois faz o que tenha que fazer para que nossas vidas possam voltar para a normalidade.

Harry assentiu e partiu, se perguntando se valia a pena voltar para sua vida normal.


	8. Aviso

**[Nota da adaptadora]**Eu pensei muito e mesmo amando essa história e terei que abandona-la (eu realmente não queria isso). O motivo é falta de leitores. Me desculpem aos poucos que lê essa história, mas a falta de leitores ou comentários me desmotivaram totalmente. Desculpem. Um dia talvez eu termine.

E mais uma vez desculpe para todos que leram.


End file.
